Alex Wesker Chronicles
by J.C. Lambing
Summary: This is the untold story of Alex Wesker, the twelfth of thirteenth children in Project W. This FanFiction will have a original story line that uses the events from the RE universe as a background, and covers all of Alex's life. Rated M: contains adult language, and detailed descriptions of violence. Please don't forget to leave a review, and like my fan-page on FaceBook.
1. My Childhood (1959 - 1978)

My birth… I don't remember much of it. I know both my parents were highly respected scholars under Lord Spencer, but they were still very poor. When Lord Spencer offered them money in order to buy me, they couldn't resist. They figured I would be better off with Lord Spencer than living in the streets of a split Germany. Both my parents were living inside communist controlled Berlin and were great researchers for the Soviet Union, but they didn't want me living under the Soviet flag so they sold me to Lord Spencer.

After my birth, Lord Spencer gave me the name of Alex Wesker and ensured me that I would be just as intelligent, if not more so, than my parents by taking me to the best tutors the world could offer. I traveled the world with Lord Spencer and I couldn't help but look up to he and his colleagues. I remember often traveling with Lord Spencer, Doctor James Markus and and Markus' student Brandon Bailey. The three would consistently show me their research and allow me to help them at a young age. Then on December 4, 1968 I remember waking up in a medical ward. Strange IVs were attached me. I won't lie, I was scared, but Lord Spencer assured me that everything would be fine; that during our trip to Africa I had contracted a virus but Lord Spencer had found a cure and was giving it to me.

After that day, I noticed that I was able to grasp things faster and knowledge came to me more naturally. I also felt stronger and faster. That was when Lord Spencer began building the Spencer Estate in Raccoon City. My time there was short, but I remember the hot summers with Lisa Trevor as we played in the backyard while her father worked on the mansion. Lord Spencer had managed to get me a high school diploma by the age of ten, and accepted to Harvard University for genetic engineering and biology. I was looked down upon for my young age but I focused all my energies into being what Lord Spencer always wanted me to be. While at Harvard I had heard about the deaths of Trevor family. At first I felt grief, but I continued my studies.

I ended up graduating top of my class by age nineteen and joined Umbrella's research and development team in Raccoon City. The day I arrived was a day I will always remember. The R&D facility was a large building inside Raccoon City. The main hall that I was in was a large white room with hundreds of fold out chairs sat out for the new researchers and scientists. In front of us was a brown wooden stage with a nice wooden podium at the edge of it with the red and white Umbrella logo stamped on the front of it. Sitting on the stage were several more fold out chairs; in these chairs were the heads of the departments in this area.

There were several new scientists at the gathering but two of them stuck out to me as rivals; a young William Birkins and Albert Wesker, both of whom behind me. William Birkin was a mess. His dirty blonde hair was tangled and greasy. His blue button down t-shirt was wrinkled and had a mustard stain over the torn pocket. William Birkin couldn't stop fidgeting and moving. Albert Wesker, however, was calm and collective. His blonde hair slicked back and his eyes were covered by dark sunglasses. I couldn't help but feel uneasy around Albert. He always seemed to have some kind of plan and was always plotting something against everyone.

Everyone in the room grew silent as Lord Spencer took center stage, and everyone who was standing was now sitting in their metal fold out chairs. The side chatter had stopped as Lord Spencer spoke, "I would like to welcome you all here today. You all are the greatest minds the world has to offer and the Umbrella Corporation would like to thank you all for coming to us. All of you are exceptionally skilled in your fields of genetics, biology, and chemistry. I will be personally overseeing all of your research with the help of Doctor James Markus, the head of this facility. Doctor Markus, do you have anything to say?"

Lord Spencer backed away from the wooden podium and Doctor Markus walked up, "Thank you Lord Spencer. None of this would be possible without you. I have spoken to all of you personally and interviewed each of you myself. When you leave this room, you will be given your personal IDs. Each ID will have a clearance on it. If you have a red clearance, please meet me at the Spencer Estate. You all will be helping me with one of our key researchers. Lastly, I too welcome you all to the Umbrella Corporation."

Everyone in the room got up and the chatting began as people questioned where they would be working at. I remained sitting, waiting for the lines to die down. I glanced back to see Albert Wesker and his friend still sitting in the back. As I began to try to unravel the mystery of Albert Wesker, a cold hand grabbed my shoulder and I jumped. I quickly spun around to see Lord Spencer and Doctor Markus smiling at me.

I got up and hugged Lord Spencer, "It is good to see you two again."

"Aye, it is great seeing you again Alex. You have gotten big since the last time I saw you." Lord Spencer replied.

Doctor Markus shook my hand, "How was Harvard?"

I smiled and looked back at where Albert and William were, but they had vanished now. "Harvard was dull. The professors there were very boring and it seemed that I was able to grasp the text books better than they did. The dean of the university actually offered me a job at graduation. I do wish you were there Lord Spencer."

"I know you do, and I would have been, but the company needed me here at that time." Lord Spencer replied.

I nodded. I always knew that Lord Spencer put the company's needs before anyone, even himself. During winter break when I had come back to the Spencer Estate, Lord Spencer was very sick with the flu, but he still went to board meetings and made public appearances. Even now I could tell Lord Spencer was ill from his pale cold touch. Looking into his eyes, I could see death knocking at his door. I forced a smile, even though I felt hurt, "I know how proud you are of me, and that's all that matters."

Doctor Markus patted me on the back, "We are all proud of you. You're like a son to all of us."

Doctor Markus may have come off to other people as cold and cruel but he was a really kind guy, at least to me. He always knew what to say to cheer me up. I smiled for real, "Well I guess I should get my ID and meet up with you two at the Spencer Estate. Doctor Markus already told me that I'm cleared for red clearance."

Lord Spencer glared at Doctor Markus and he put his hands up as if someone was holding him at gunpoint. I turned and headed to the front entrance of the Raccoon City R&D labs. I meet a cheerful young woman standing by the doors. She wasn't wearing a lab coat, but a tight yellow jacket, unzipped enough to show a white revealing tank top and short blue jeans. I could tell that she was very comfortable from the warm summer heat. As I approached her, she smiled.

"You must be Doctor Alex Wesker?" She replied pushing her long blonde hair out of her eyes.

"That I am, I guess I'm the last one to get my ID?" I replied.

Before she could say anything, a dark voice replied from behind me, "So you're Alex Wesker?"

I turned around to see Wesker standing against the wall behind me. I hadn't seen him since he was standing next to a tree which blocked my view of him. He had his arms crossed and his head held high. I still couldn't tell if he was looking at me or the young woman, "That I am, and you are Albert Wesker. I've heard a lot about you."

"I want to make this very clear, don't think because we have the same last name we are friends or brothers." Albert stated.

I glared at him, and grinned, "I was about to say the same thing. We are rivals in this company Albert, and don't you forget that."

Albert didn't reply. He simply headed out of the front sliding doors. I turned back to the woman and smiled, "I would like my ID now."


	2. Rain (1980)

It had been two years now since I was hired by the Umbrella Corporation and my adopted father, Lord Spencer. I had worked in Umbrella's secret facility in the Arklay Mountains alongside great minds like William Birkin and Albert Wesker. As much as I couldn't stand Albert Wesker, I couldn't help but look up to the man. He was withdrawn from society and didn't show any emotions towards anyone. He didn't even show the cute dirty blonde researcher any emotions, even though she was always trying to flirt with him.

Lord Spencer would stop by about once a month to check on our research into the progenitor virus as well as myself. Doctor James Markus would also monitor my research, however, Markus seemed interest in my research in other ways. Progenitor was a very interesting virus and I found it to be the key to my research into immortality for Lord Spencer, but I hadn't yet unlocked all of its secrets and as my research continued, Lord Spencer had become paranoid about the safety my research. During one of his visits he brought me a personal bodyguard.

I remember the day I met her as if it was yesterday. I was locked away in my small room, which at the time was a disaster. Handwritten and computer generated research papers were scattered throughout my room. The room was a small metal box with three doors, one to the long metal hallway, another for my small private bathroom, and of course the door to my closet. To the left of my bed was my desk and desktop; while to the right were the other two doors. My bed was in the center of the room and it too was covered in papers and books much like my floor. I couldn't even see my blankets and pillows.

I was sitting in the chair working on the research that William Birkin and his family was assisting me with during our time together at Umbrella. Birkin and I had discovered that the Progenitor virus could reanimate dead cells, but so far we could not use it in a safe way, ensuring the hosts would not die. William Birkin thought that it would be of better use on animals, while I was still trying to use it on humans in order to find Lord Spencer the cure to death itself. I was deep in my research when my dark and quiet room echoed from a loud knock.

I jumped in my chair and spun around in the dark, "Who is it?"

"It's Lord Spencer, Alex. May I come in?" The old raspy voice of Lord Spencer echoed through the thin metal door.

"Give me a second." I got up and stumbled over the paperwork to unlock my door and turn on the lights.

As I fumbled to enter the key code in to unlock my door, I felt uneasy that Lord Spencer was coming to see me so soon after his last visit. As I got the last number in, the door unlocked and slid open. Standing in front of me was Lord Spencer in his black dress suit and tie. His grey thinning hair was slicked back and his dark eyes were glossy from illness. Standing next to him was someone I had never seen before. She was about five inches shorter than me and wore a tactical uniform. I could tell that she was a part of Umbrella's protection unit.

I moved out of their way and Lord Spencer and the woman walked into the room. I couldn't help but notice her long dark brown hair was neatly pulled back in a long pony tail and that her dark brown eyes never once left Lord Spencer's back. She moved almost military like and kept a straight face, even after seeing my messy room. Once they were inside, I punched in my code to shut and lock my door so we could go about our business in private.

I walked over to my chair and offered it to Lord Spencer, but he put his hand up and shook his head.

"Lord Spencer, I can't help but feel uneasy." I couldn't help but feel worried.

Lord Spencer smiled weakly at me, "This is just a casual visit this time, Alex. I know it has only been a few weeks since I last saw your research, but I felt that I should come to you as a worried father this time."

I felt even more uneasy. Lord Spencer never called himself my father, and he never worried about anything outside the interest of the company, "What is wrong?"

"You are the greatest assist this company has, and you are my son. I have trusted you with my greatest project. However, it has come to my attention that Doctor Markus has also been visiting you about the Progenitor virus." Lord Spencer replied.

I immediately replied, "I have told him nothing of your research into the immortality aspects of the Progenitor."

Lord Spencer laughed slightly, "I know Alex. I know I can trust you for your loyalties are to me first and me only."

I nodded my head in agreement, "So then why are you here?"

Lord Spencer looked at the woman, "This is Rain Ocampo. She is my top agent and I want her to be your personal bodyguard, that way I know you are safe from spies and conspirators. She is trained in small arms, close combat, military tactics, and several other key fields that will help keep you safe. She's also the most intelligent and loyal security agents I have right now."

I looked at the woman and she didn't seem too thrilled with her new assignment. Lord Spencer looked at her as well and she kept her straight face, but her eyes told a different story. Lord Spencer patted her on the shoulder and smiled, "I will leave you two alone so that way you two can get introduced."

Lord Spencer walked over the door and put in his master code and the door kicked to life and he left. As soon as the door closed, I felt the anger radiate off Rain as she spoke, "Okay, first off I don't like babysitting and I definitely don't like being told that I have to protect one person."

"That's fine, because I really don't like having someone looking over my shoulder. So how about this- you just stay out of my way and just make sure no one tries to kill me or kidnap me and I will keep my mouth shut." I protested.

She shook her head and looked around the room, "I could be out in the field, helping Umbrella fight to keep the rebels in Africa and South America from stealing our supplies, but instead I get to play fucking nanny for you."

I watched as she bent down and started to pick up my papers, "What are you doing?"

"I'm protecting you and your research. You can't just leave it lying around like this or someone might come by and steal it, how stupid are you?"

I turned bright red, both from anger and embarrassment. I couldn't believe I had been so careless, but to be insulted by someone like her hurt my pride a bit. I bent down and started helping her clean up my paperwork.

From that moment on I took any and all advice Rain would give me to heart. Up until I met Rain I had always disliked guns and weapons, but Rain made a valid point that I would need to defend myself if she was injured or killed in duty. So we would go outside into the nearby woods, and she would set up targets to help me practice firing a handgun. She helped train me with a side arm for the next year or so, during which time I excelled. Rain had even remarked on my ability to pick up on firing weapons so quickly.

During the time I trained with Rain, my relationship with William Birkin also grew. In 1981, with the help of Albert Wesker, we were able to finally master the mystery of the Progenitor virus and create the Tyrant Virus. Code named T, was able to bring back dead cells, and thus, dead people and animals back to life. These people however were uncontrollable and so was the T-virus. Lord Spencer felt that it needed more research, so he set up a secondary facility in Paris to continue to develop it while the facility in Raccoon City was used to continue to research the Progenitor virus and try to solve the riddle of immortality. Research was going well and Albert and I were making great headway with the research. Surprisingly we were getting along better than I had expected.

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	3. Promotion (1985)

Four years have passed since the creation of the T-virus. Over the four years, I had become more distant from everyone, even Rain, who continued to train me in combat and defense. Most of my time was spent locked away in my room as I tried to break the code of the Progenitor virus. It seemed the more Birkin and Albert made headway with the T-virus and their other projects the harder my research was becoming. I don't know if it was because of all the pressure from Lord Spencer or if it was just because my mind was constantly running away from me. I found myself always thinking of what Birkin and Albert were accomplishing while I got nothing done.

I had been locked in my room for three days straight with no food or water and I refused to sleep. I could hear Rain knock on the door as my small computer monitor lit up the small bedroom. After about an hour of her knocking, I finally got up and opened the door. She didn't seem worried or concerned. She simply walked past me and went for my closet.

"What are you doing Rain?" I asked as she started going through my clothes.

"Lord Spencer and the board of directors have asked to talk to you. As your bodyguard and babysitter, I'm to get you prepared to meet with them." Rain said as she held up clean clothes.

I sighed as my babysitter walked over to me and shook her head, "When is the last time you showered?"

"I don't remember, what is today?" I asked as I scratched my newly formed beard.

She shook her head again and shoved me towards my bathroom, "Shower and clean yourself up."

"I'm too worn out Rain; I need you to do it for me…" I said jokingly.

As I turned to look at her she had pulled her nickel plated M1911 from her belt and was pointing it at me, "Get in the shower now or I will shoot you."

My eyes widened and I turned pale but then I grinned, "You can't kill me that will be a violation of your orders."

Rain gave me a sadistic smirk, "I didn't say I was going to kill you. I think a nice bullet hole to your arm or leg will get you motivated enough to listen to me."

As much as I wanted to call her bluff, I had spent enough time with Rain to know that she was not the type of person to bluff in the first place. If she made a threat she would go through with it. I turned and headed into my shower. As the bathroom door shut, she left the room. I had taken a quick shower but it was enough to make the room foggy. When I got out, the single mirror was so foggy I had to wipe it twice before I could see a pale white face and two bright blue eyes looking back at me. I scratched my dark brown, almost black beard as I opened the mirror and pulled out an electric razor and shaving cream.

After about thirty minutes shaving and trimming I got dressed and walked out of my bedroom. I had a nicely trimmed goatee and mustache. Ever since I could grow facial hair, I had always had a goatee and mustache, mostly because he made me look older than what I was in college, but after college it had become a habit. I was wearing a bright blue button down shirt with tan slacks. I grabbed an extra lab coat just in case I needed to look like a researcher. Rain was wearing her normal tactical uniform. I would swear that she would wear that every day and that she had to have at least seven or eight of the exact same clothes.

The hallway we walked down had bright white walls and was lined with metal doors. At the far end of it was an elevator which would takes us anywhere in the facility. As we walked, I walked a bit ahead of Rain with my hands in my pockets. We didn't speak until we arrived in the elevator and the doors had shut. Rain didn't look at me when she spoke, "I understand that you want to complete your research, but you shouldn't let it become an obsession."

I glared at her, "And what about your training? You're always training and practicing."

She looked at me without moving her head, "That is different, I don't let it control me, I control it. I still eat, shower, and sleep. Judging from the bags under your eyes," she paused and glared at me, "which are blood shot by the way, and the major weight loss, you are neglecting yourself."

I looked down at the floor and in the back of my mind my reflection on the metal elevator floor turned into that of Albert Wesker. I bit down on my lip and stomped on the floor as hard as I could on the face of Albert, who by then transformed back into my reflection, "You wouldn't understand Rain. All my life I was the apple in Lord Spencer's eyes, but now I have a rival who threatens my position. I've lived my whole life serving Lord Spencer, and now that Albert is in the picture, my usefulness is being tested. If I fail Lord Spencer, I will be tossed to the side like a broken tool. I refuse to lose to that man! I'm better than him in every way!"

I felt my hands ball up in fists and I felt my body turn red from rage. I didn't make eye contact with Rain. I could feel the elevator starting to slow down as we were about to come to the main floor. We would have to walk through the garden and up to the main facility which was disguised as the Spencer Estate. We would walk to the dining room and meet them there. I could feel Rain's eyes looking at me, but as soon as the doors opened I walked out without even looking at her. She quickly followed me.

The rest of the walk to the dining room was silent and the whole way there I held my rage in, letting it fester. I stomped my feet against the warm rock path all the way into the wooden mansion. The mansion was huge and maze like. If someone didn't have a map or knew their way around, they would most definitely get lost. Rain and I had entered from the east wing and the dining room was all the way on the west wing, so we had a long walk to go. As we walked we passed several security guards and researchers, all of which were friendly. Everyone would walk by saying hi to us and smiling. I simply ignored them and kept my hands in my pockets and head low. I didn't feel like dealing with anyone at the moment.

As we came to the main hall and approached the main doors and a large staircase, I stopped. I glared up at the top of the staircase as Albert Wesker and William Birkin walked down toward the lobby. I felt my anger boil up as Albert walked so calmly and cool. He had his signature sunglasses on and his blonde hair slicked back with hair gel. He walked right past me as if he didn't even notice me standing there and continued to walk out of the mansions main wooden doors. William stopped however, to greet Rain and me.

"I take it you two are here for the board meeting?" William asked.

Rain nodded, "Yes, Sir."

"Have fun. Albert just got chewed out by Spencer because he refused to present his data to the board until it was complete. It also didn't help that all Spencer wanted to talk about was Alex." William stated.

I felt a surge of energy as William spoke, and slowly I felt my confidence return to me. I pulled my hands out of my pockets and looked over at the dining room door, "If Lord Spencer wanted data on research, why didn't he ask me to bring any of mine?"

"Well Alex, you have heard all the rumors in the last few years; Alexia's death in the Antarctic facility and the growing financial issues in Europe and Russia. Our company was just now offered land in Soviet controlled territory as long as we give them access to B.O.W.s to use against the United States. However, we are allowed to be in Antarctica if the United States has access to B.O.W.s. It seems that Spencer needs someone he can trust in Europe to run the research. Albert wanted to go and get away from Spencer but Spencer doesn't trust Albert as much as he trusts you…"

My pride grew as William kept ranting, though I had lost track of what he was ranting about after he told me that he trusted me over Albert. My lips pressed together and formed a small half smirk, "I'm sorry to interpret Doctor Birkin, but Rain and I have a dinner date with the board."

William nodded and we walked away as he stood in the center of the room. The company was expanding too quickly and making dangerous deals, but Lord Spencer knew what he was doing. He'd been able to pit African nations against each other in order to gain access to the Progenitor virus and the plant that it originated from. If there was one thing Lord Spencer had mastered, it was manipulation. As I got to the single wooden door for the dining room, I quickly grabbed the handle and opened the door.

Sitting in the middle of the room were all the heads Umbrella and sitting at the far end of the table was Lord Spencer himself. I knew every single one of the board members from my childhood; None of them had changed. I sat down at the end of the table closest to the door and Rain sat down to my right. Lord Spencer stood up as soon as several maids came in with plates of food fresh from the kitchen, "I greet everyone to our first ever boards dinner at my estate. I thank you all for coming today."

Doctor James Markus held up his glass of wine as he looked over at me, "I too would like to welcome everyone to my facility and thank you all for coming."

Doctor Markus sat down and Lord Spencer cupped his hands under his chin, "You all know of our growing situation in the world. The Cold War is coming to a conclusion and our stock is going through the roof as we sell to both sides. As we expand, new positions have been opening, but an old one has recently opened. I know all the facility heads might not have heard of this, but Isaac from Paris died in a lab explosion."

Everyone was shocked at this. It wasn't because lab explosions were rare, because that wasn't true. What shocked everyone was the fact that Isaac was actually in the lab. Isaac enjoyed two things, wine and women. Rarely would he actually do his job and oversee the research, but Isaac had influence within France, and so Lord Spencer gave him the title of head. The real job fell on the researchers themselves to actually report to Lord Spencer.

"Now I want order in Europe before things get out of hand. So I called this dinner to name the next Paris facility head." Lord Spencer finished as he took a drink from his wine glass.

Everyone looked around the room. Everyone except for Rain and I had official titles and oversaw departments and facilities inside the company. Everyone's eyes were upon me, and I couldn't help but feel my ego grow. Lord Spencer tipped his glass toward me and smiled, "As the CEO of Umbrella, I feel that the facility would be in great hands if you, Alex Wesker, oversee its research. Rain Ocampo, you will accompany Doctor Wesker to Paris and will remain his personal bodyguard while taking on the role of head security chief. I know the two of you won't fail me."


	4. Markus' Death (1988)

It had been three years since I was named head of the Paris facility. I felt more like an involved leader, as I was always in the labs working with the other researchers which contrasted greatly in comparison to my experiences in Raccoon City where I was always locked away in my bedroom. Another thing that I looked forward to was that people in Paris were much friendlier and I didn't have to worry too much about people trying to kill me and steal my research. Rain kept her guard up, but I became more relaxed. The only downfall to coming to Paris was that Lord Spencer came less and less, until one dreaded day.

The labs were all underground but the researchers lived above ground. My new home was a large apartment with a full kitchen, living room, bedroom, and bathroom. I even had a nice balcony that overlooked most of Paris. My living room was decorated with a small couch and a warm fireplace. My kitchen was bare but the fridge was full of low calorie foods and milk. The cabinets were filled with cereal, vodka, and tequila. The vodka was for me while the tequila was for Rain on the rare occasions I convinced her to play drinking games with me. In my bedroom I had a nice queen sized bed with silk sheets. Beside the door going to my large bathroom, I had an old record player and next to the balcony door was my desk and computer.

It was late at night and I was hard at work when a loud knock echoed throughout my room over the soft classical music that I would play while working-the music normally helped me focus on my work and not the nightlife of Paris. I tried to ignore the knock; I knew it could only be one person. The knock continued and I stopped working to turn to the doorway that opened up to my living room, "The door is open Rain!"

The front door opened and Rain walked in. She was in her normal tactical uniform, but she didn't her guns. She looked worried, which normally made me nervous because Rain was always calm and collective. I stayed sitting in my desk chair as I leaned back in it. I rested my elbows on the arm rests and my hands under my chin, "What's going on Rain, you look like you just seen a ghost."

"Alex, its Doctor Markus…" Rain said refusing to look me in the eyes.

I could feel my face warp into worry as I tried to make eye contact, "What about Doctor Markus? I just got off the phone with him this morning."

She finally made eye contact with me and I could tell the news she was about to tell me was going to hurt me but I braced myself for it as she spoke, "He was murdered. Lord Spencer said they found his body in the Raccoon City sewers."

My body went numb, my skin cold, "How can that be possible… Who would want to kill him? He was harmless as they could come…"

So many questions went through my head. The man that I looked up to as a researcher was gone. The cold and withdrawn man that had a warm heart was gone. The only thing that he loved was his research but he still made time to bring me up along with Lord Spencer. I looked away from Rain to my computer screen and Rain continued, "He was killed over his position and research. The two men responsible have been dealt with and Lord Spencer wants you to stay here; you can't go home. He thinks that you'll be targeted by a group of people wanting to sell the T-virus on the black market."

I slumped back in my chair and looked up to Rain as she walked up to me. I took in a deep breath and Rain put her hand over mine. I looked deep into her brown eyes, "I need a drink."

Rain moved from my bedroom and around to my kitchen. I could hear her get me my vodka and her tequila. A few minutes later she returned with both bottles and two shot glasses. She sat the bottles on my desk and poured me a glass, but I quickly reached around her and grabbed the bottle after she sat it back down and began to drink from the bottle itself. After taking about three shots worth, she snatched it from me. I glared up at her as I swallowed down the vodka.

"We don't need you becoming an alcoholic." She replied in a soft, kind voice.

I looked outside, "Why do we keep on doing this?"

"Huh?"

"Why do we keep on living? What is the point of life? These are questions I ask myself on a daily basis. I question life in general. I think about all the ways to cheat death and steal life. Yet I watch coworker after coworker die for this damned virus. So what the hell is the point?"

Rain sat the bottle back down on the desk and sat down on my bed, "I honestly don't know. I'm not a philosopher, I'm your bodyguard."

I got up and walked over to the glass balcony door, "You are much more than my bodyguard and you know it."

Rain looked away. I looked over my shoulder at her, "You have been by my side for eight years now. You have been closer to me than anyone else. So are you going to sit there and deny that you have feelings for me?"

Rain didn't reply. I knew she wouldn't. She was too loyal to her job, and too much like a soldier defending her country. Only her country was a single person, which in this line of work was harder to defend. I shook my head and grabbed my car keys off the table, "I'm going out."

I walked out of my apartment and down the long narrow hallway. Once I got to the stairs, I slowed my quick pace. A part of me was hoping that Rain would be chasing after me to confess her love to me, but she never came. After a few minutes on the stairs, I quickly rushed out of the main oak lobby and into the large parking lot. Close to the entrance was a nice red Dodge Charger. I bought it during my vacation back to the United States a year ago, but I rarely drove it. Rain drove it more than I did, but on the rare nights where I would leave the facility I would drive it for hours. Tonight was not one of those nights. I quickly got into my car and drove it as fast as I could to the nearest bar.

There was a small bar just ten blocks away from the facility. It was a cheap club that I despised because it was run by this small Irishman and his gang of misfits, but I didn't feel like going to a nice club to drink my pain and guilt away. I pulled up to the small wooden building with a large neon sign that read "Irish Pub."

I got out of my car and walked inside, still wearing my long lab coat. I plopped down at the bar and looked at the large bouncer at the door, and then the small Irish bartender. He approached me with a dirty look in his eyes, "Wesker, I thought I told you not to come in here anymore."

"Look McClain, I wouldn't have come in tonight but you're the closest bar to my apartment and my mentor was just murdered. So why don't you just pour me a glass of your strongest alcohol and shut the fuck up!" I shouted.

I could feel the weight of the world crash around me as the large bouncer walked behind me. It felt as if he had his own gravitational pull. I looked at the little bartender, "Look you stupid little leprechaun, I am in no mood to put up with your bullshit."

"After what you and your woman did last time you came in here to my boys, you're lucky I don't cut your balls off and feed them to my dogs." The bartender said nodding his head to the bouncer.

The bouncer's large hand grabbed my shoulder and the shear touch of the man's hand caused my anger to finally boil to the surface. Using the training Rain had given me, I grabbed the bouncer's hand and pulled him forward and into the bar. His head hit the bar making a nasty cracking sound. I watched as the seven foot giant collapsed to the ground. I got up from the bar stool and began to kick the bouncer in his ribs, but after the fifth kick, the bouncer grabbed my leg and twisted, knocking me to the ground. Before I could get up the bartender walked around and kicked me in the side of my head.

The pain of the man's boot sent my body into a full blown rage. As the bouncer got up, I rolled over and kicked his knee out from under him and then kicked him in the face with the same foot. The bartender turned to run, but I got to my knees and grabbed him by his long red hair. The little man shouted as I pulled him down. I looked back at the bouncer who was covered in blood from a busted forehead and a broken nose. I could also see that I had broken his knee. Seeing the blood calmed me down, but not enough for me to feel better.

The bartender shouted again and two young red heads came from upstairs. One had a small handgun, while the other had a baseball bat. I reached into my lab coat to pull out my sidearm, but it was gone. I took a deep breath as I remembered taking off my holster, with it Colt Python, when I began my nights work. I grabbed the Irishman and held him up to use him as a human shield. The two guys didn't seem phased as I backed slowly out of the bar, but I was stopped by a hard wooden bat to the back as a third walked in from outside with another baseball back.

I collapsed to the floor in pain. I had landed on the Irishman, but they didn't seem to care as I felt another hard bat into the back and I screamed in pain as I felt my bones break under the pressure of the baseball bat. I could imagine how the three would beat me for revenge after the last bar fight I was in and how badly it ended for them. Rain wasn't here to back me up this time, and I was too blinded by my grief to care. I closed my eyes as I thought the end was coming until I heard the all too familiar echo of a certain silver plated M1911.

"Sir, are you alright?" Rain's voice called to me as someone warm picked me up.

My vision was blurry from the broken ribs but I made out Rains face, along the dead Irish boy next to me. In his hands was a nice black baseball bat. The other two Irish boys had run off. I heard the sirens coming as Rain put me into the car to drive me back home. The police would never come after me as long as I was on Umbrella property, but then again the police hated that Irish bar as much-if not more-than I did. If the owner so much as tried to blame me, the police would ignore him altogether. Police Chief Renée was deep in Umbrella's pockets. If Lord Spencer said bark, he would bark like a puppy.

Once I was back at home, Rain began to bandage my ribs and she even managed to relocate any dislocated ribs. I had managed to walk away with only one broken rib and several dislocated. Rain didn't say a word to me, but I could tell that she was worried about me. As I lay in bed, I didn't make any effort to defend my actions or even make a grunt as she relocated my ribs. I couldn't help but feel ashamed for my actions, and I didn't think she would want to hear what I had to say.

After she finished bandaging me up, she closed the first aid kit and stared into my eyes. She brushed her fingers through my black hair and then as if in a dream I felt her warm lips on mine. My eyes widened as she kissed me gently. For almost a full minute we were frozen in a deadlock of lips. Then when she finally pulled away, she smiled sheepishly at me, "Next time you plan on going out and getting your ass kicked, when I have to show up to save it, I will personally kick your ass myself. Got it?"


	5. Project W (1997)

After Doctor Markus' death, I began to focus all my energy into curing death. During my research I helped create the Nemesis parasite, along with the Tyrant class B.O.W. classified as Nemesis. This parasite was nothing more than another dead end, but Lord Spencer found it to be a very profitable dead end. Unlike Albert and William's Tyrants in America, Nemesis' intelligence was left intact and we were able to control Nemesis and even program it. Nemesis was a huge success; however, Albert in America couldn't seem to master the parasite and lost many of his test subjects. As my researchers began to focus more and more energy into B.O.W. research and development, I began to refocus on my own private research.

Years went by, and my research seemed to bring great profit to the Umbrella Corporation and Lord Spencer, but none of it seemed to be my key to immortality. I would spend hours in my room and I had to expand my apartment to the next one over to create my own personal lab. I spent more hours in my newly created personal lab than my own apartment. Rain would pull me out for an occasional date where we would go out to eat or to see a new horror movie, but I was always distant with her. Rain and I started dating after the death of Doctor Markus, but it wasn't anything serious. All my focus was on my research, while she was simply a distraction; a welcome distraction, but a distraction none the less.

Before I knew it, it was 1997. I had gotten older, but I still couldn't help but feel young still. I had just had my 38th birthday when I had stumbled on something huge during my research. The day after my birthday I was searching the company database, when I discovered a file titled "Project W." When I tried to enter it, my username and password were denied. I had the second highest access in the company now that Doctor Markus was dead, yet I couldn't access this data file. I eventually managed to hack into the file by using Doctor Markus' password. What I found stunned me; I picked up my phone and called Lord Spencer.

"Thank you for calling Umbrella America Branch Headquarters, how may I help you?" A female's voice answered after the third ring.

"This is European Head Researcher, Doctor Alex Wesker. I need to speak with Lord Spencer right now." I said, in a panic.

"Just one moment please, Doctor Wesker." The woman replied as I was put on hold.

I could feel my hands get clammy and sweat dropped from my forehead. What I had seen and read, could that have really happened? Was my whole life a lie? An old raspy voice picked up the other line, "Hello Alex, how may I help you?"

"Lord Spencer, I was just searching through the company database, and found a file…" I trailed off, and Lord Spencer seemed to know where this was going.

Lord Spencer spoke to someone who must have been in the room with him, "Don't worry, we were not hacked and Doctor Markus is not haunting us. Alex used his name and password. Let IT know that we are okay, and have them delete Doctor Markus' information like I told them too!"

Lord Spencer returned to speaking to me, "My dear Alex, I will talk to you in person. I promise to tell you everything."

I didn't reply. I was in shock that Lord Spencer didn't deny any of it. He simply hung up on me. From that day I locked myself away in my room and I refused to see anyone, even Rain, until I spoke to Lord Spencer. I didn't even go to my private lab next door. The day Lord Spencer came to Paris, I was the first to meet him at the airport. My hair had become greasy and wild. My eyes were dark and blood shot from not only not being able to sleep, but also crying none stop for three days. Lord Spencer and I got into a company limo and headed to the facility.

Lord Spencer started the conversation, "Where is Rain?"

"She isn't involved in this and doesn't need to know about it. Now tell me, was what I saw true? Did you really take children away from their parents and use them as test subjects?" I replied.

Lord Spencer looked out the window as we drove down a crowded street, "We did, Doctor Markus and I that is. The head researcher was a man by the name of Alex Wesker; he is who you are named after… He was also your father. He died not even a year after your birth in Germany, so I adopted you and placed you in the program. We code named the test 'Project W.' and gave all the children the surname of Wesker. However, only two children survived the injections; Albert Wesker and you."

My body felt hot with anger. My whole life was a lie. I wasn't anything special, I had been enhanced since birth by Lord Spencer and everyone I ever trusted. I balled my hands up and felt the urge to attack Lord Spencer but he continued with a smug look on his face, "All the Wesker children were injected with the Progenitor virus, but after only a few weeks, Albert and you were the only survivors. Both of you are perfect humans. Using both of your DNA, we were hoping to create the perfect society, and the right to be that society's god would be mine."

I glared up at Lord Spencer, and finally stood up, "I am nothing more than one of your lab rats!"

I grabbed all my research data and threw it into his face, "This whole time I was looking for the answer to immortality, and it has been right in front of me. I was your answer, yet you never told me! You used me as a tool and acted like you cared!"

Lord Spencer didn't flinch as the papers were thrown at him or when I started to shout. He stood as straight as he could and simply stared into my eyes with his cold face, "Alex, you have been much more than a lab rat or a tool. You have been my son. I took care of you after you're father passed away, and I made sure you got the best education. Never once did I look at you as a lab rat or tool."

Listening to his words only caused my anger to flare up even more, as I threw the rest of my paperwork at him, "You're fucking lying! If I wasn't another test, then why inject me with the Progenitor virus and never tell me!?"

Lord Spencer finally looked away, "You would never understand Alex. I felt like your father and I wanted you to be perfect in every way. With the Progenitor virus, Doctor Markus and I thought we could create the perfect human. A human that aged slower, was faster, stronger, and smarter. Sure enough my faith in you paid off."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, Lord Spencer gambled on my life, "I could have been one of those eleven children that died!"

"That didn't come until later. When they started dying, that's when I kept you closer to Doctor Markus and me. I didn't want to lose you."

I could tell that he was lying, but hearing him say that make me feel a little better. I sat back down and looked around my room. Lord Spencer approached me and looked down at me, "Alex, Project W is your birthright. Your father was the brains behind it, so it is only right that you know the truth about it. William is working on a virus that will bond with Albert and you. With this virus both of you will be granted near god-like abilities, but it will take time. Until then, I want you to head the project."

My eyes widened and I looked back up at Lord Spencer, "What?"

"You were already so involved with the project, that I do regret not telling you sooner. I shouldn't have kept it from you, but I didn't know how to tell you that you were different. I know you noticed that you weren't like the rest of these humans. Alex, I want you to oversee Project W. The only other researcher that knows of this project is William Birkin. Albert doesn't even know about it. William is a plant that I placed to watch over Albert. So will you take your place by my side and help create our perfect society?"

How could I say no? To help Lord Spencer create a superior race of humans and even give a man the right to be a god? Immortality had always been my goal, but now I could do so much more. I nodded and Lord Spencer smiled as he handed me a key card, "This key card will grant you access to any server that Umbrella Corporation has access too, even other companies that we have servers on. Anything you need, contact me."


	6. Albert's Death (August 28, 1998)

The nights and days seemed to run together as my research seemed complete, now that I knew that Albert and I were the keys to unlocking the truth about immortality, but yet I still failed at creating the perfect world Lord Spencer envisioned. Rain and I rarely saw one another after my meeting with Lord Spencer; I couldn't help but push her and everyone else away. In the back of my mind, I felt superior to everyone. Lord Spencer's words had first hurt me, but now they were fueling me to make a world free of illness, with longer life expectancies, and even immortals.

In July, I heard that there had been an accident in the Raccoon City facility and that Albert Wesker and William Birkin were heading a team to control it. During my time in Paris, I had also heard that Albert had transferred from the science division into the security division and was leading S.T.A.R.S. in Raccoon City. This made it hard for William Birkin to watch his movements and I knew Albert had done transferred for that very reason. I had been able to stay in contact with Chief Irons who was under Umbrella payroll, and he kept me up to date on Albert. If Albert so much as sneezed, I knew.

When Albert sent in a team to the Spencer Estate, his movements seemed rushed. I couldn't read him as well as I'd thought. I tried to predict his movements, but when he left with Alpha team, I was even more stunned that he would be in the middle of the battle. A few days turned into a few weeks, but I no longer heard from William Birkin or Chief Irons. Then on August 28, 1998, William Birkin called me hysterically.

"Alex, its William…" William's voice was quiet, but panicky.

"William, it has been too long. How is everything in America?" I asked, not knowing what was going on.

"I am sorry I haven't called…." William trailed off, and I felt the need to reply.

"It's alright my friend. All water under the bridge. Tell me, how is Albert?"

William was silent, but finally he broke, "I'm sorry Alex. I'm so damn sorry…"

"Spill it damn it!" I snapped.

"I gave Albert the first injection of the Prototype virus for Project W, but he was killed during the mission to reclaim the facility… I cannot confirm whether or not the virus works…."

I froze on the phone. This is why it took them so long to contact me. They were trying to find his body or were trying to cover their asses, "Tell me everything, what happened."

William Birkin filled me in on everything. How Doctor Markus had been "resurrected" by his T-virus mutated leeches. How Doctor Markus' rebirthed self somehow released the virus in the Spencer Estate and training facility. The virus quickly spread, so Albert was sent in to clean and cover it up before it became too public. The S.T.A.R.S. teams seemed to combat well against the released B.O.W.s and several of them survived. However, Albert died in an explosion set off by the Red Queen in order to stop the outbreak from spreading into the city. All data was transferred, but it seems that Albert was trying to steal the data before his death.

"So Albert, in his dying moments tried to betray the largest corporation in the world. What a fool." I said shaking my head.

"I can't say how sorry I am at the moment." William replied.

"William, it is fine. I will contact you later. I need to report to Lord Spencer now after I make some calculations. I still have the Prototype virus you sent me, so I can still test it with my blood."

William was about to say something but I hung up on him before he could. Hearing how sorry he was over and over again had gotten annoying to the point where I wanted to go to the United States and shoot out his knee, then he could be sorry. After hanging up, I pushed my desk chair over to my lab table and opened a case sitting on top of it. Inside the case was a small vial. I got up, carrying the vial over to a small airlock compartment, and slid the vial into a robotically controlled injection gun. Inside the airlock was a small pool of my blood. I dropped a few C.C.'s of the virus into my blood and begun to watch it through a small microscope that hung in the middle of the airlock compartment.

The virus bonded with my cells, but after a few seconds the cells began to mutate and die off. I looked away and sighed. The Prototype virus bonded, but it killed off the cells too quickly. I grabbed my chair and pulled it back to my computer and sat back down, typing in calculations. If my hypothesis was correct, if I were to die after injecting myself with the Prototype virus, it could possibly be enough of a shock to my cells to avoid the cell death. However after a while the cells would mutate so much that I would need to find some way to replace those cells or help slow down the mutation process. After calculating all my theories, the computer fed me back numbers and statistics.

I read them quickly before picking up the phone to call Lord Spencer. The phone rang several times before the receptionist picked up. This receptionist was working for a calling server somewhere in India. An older male by the sounds of it, who barely spoke English, "How may I help you?"

"I need to reach Oswell Spencer." I replied.

"I sorry, but I cannot give you that number. This is answering service for customer services. I can transfer you…" I interrupted the man.

"When the hell did this number become customer services; this use to be the number for the headquarters in Raccoon City. Never mind, transfer me to whoever you need too."

The line went dead and I waited until an American female picked up, "Raccoon City Umbrella Headquarters, how may I help you today?"

"This is urgent; I need to speak with Lord Spencer. It's Alex Wesker." I replied.

"Oh, hello Alex, it has been too long." The female replied.

"Hello, now please transfer me to Lord Spencer." I replied.

"I would but he is out of town right now. After the incident at the Spencer Estate, he has left to England."

"Really?" I said out of frustration, "What the hell is happening to this company?"

"Alex, a lot has been happening. Where have you been?"

"I've been busy the last few years. Now could you transfer me to him there?"

"I would, but I can't. I don't have his number."

"God damn it!" I shouted throwing my phone.

Just as I threw my phone, Rain walked in with a letter, "Did I come in at a bad time?"

I glared at her as she handed me the letter. It was from Lord Spencer. I quickly tore it open, and all that was in it was a phone number. I stumbled to pick up my phone that was halfway across the floor. Rain watched as I quickly dialed the number and a man picked up, "Hello, this is the Spencer Family Estate. How may I help you?"

"Please tell me Lord Spencer is there." I said out of desperation.

"Who is this?"

"This is Doctor Alex Wesker. I have urgent news for Lord Spencer."

The line went dead, and just as I was about to hang up, Lord Spencer's raspy voice answered, "Yes Alex, what is it? Please tell me it is good news."

My heart fell, "I wish it was. It's about Project W. After just receiving reports about Albert's death, I have calculated the success or failure of the Prototype virus. Sadly it is only going off my blood, but at first the success was at 94%, but since Albert's death, I can only give you an 18% success rate on Project W."

"Why is there such a large drop off just one death?" Lord Spencer asked.

"Without Albert, I can only test it on me. However, I cannot test it directly on me, so I can only use small amounts of my blood. This causes the cells to mutate too quickly and they quickly die. If I were to test it on me, I could not tell you what will happen without risk of my own death. We don't yet know if the explosion killed Albert or the virus."

Lord Spencer was quiet, but then finally replied, "I understand Alex. I don't want you to put yourself in danger. If we lose you, we lose everything. I will try my best to supply you with whatever you need, but right now I'm away from the main offices. The backlash from the recent outbreak has caused a lot of dislike in the public. I didn't want to risk anything, so I left the states. I will be staying here until the board manages to calm the masses."

I couldn't help but feel that Lord Spencer was taking the coward's way out of this situation that he started. If anything, Lord Spencer going into hiding would only make matters worse, but I wasn't here to question him. I finally replied, "Very well Lord Spencer. Take care."

I quickly hung up the phone and looked up at Rain. She didn't seem too worried and she turned away. As she began to head out of my personal lab, I got up and grabbed her arm. She turned to look at me and I quickly kissed her. It had been months since I kissed her. Then as I finally did, a crazy thought ran through my head. What if I got her pregnant and used our children as test subjects. As the kiss turned into making out, I quickly pushed that thought out of my head. I could never do that to my own flesh and blood. I would not become another Lord Spencer and use my children as tools. After we made out, I smiled at Rain, "Get dressed in something fancy. I need a night out to get my mind straight."


	7. Raccoon City Outbreak (Sept 27, 1998)

It had been a month after Albert's death. I had been trying to increase the success rate of Project W, but all my attempts were failures. It seemed the harder I tried to unlock the key to the Wesker Children, the more I was pulled from the answer. I had begun to test Umbrella's cloning technology, but we were too far behind to be successfully cloning humans. I was the last of the Wesker Children, so I didn't want to start testing on myself for if the Prototype virus killed me, everything would be lost with my death. Albert was the best choice, and was a making huge progress until his death in the Spencer Estate explosion.

During the time period, I had once again isolated myself from the world. William and I were in touch more often, but then a week ago, his e-mails stopped coming to me. I was beginning to worry. As I sat at my computer desk in my lab, I couldn't help but feel uneasy when Rain finally forced her way into my bared door. She didn't look happy with me as she saw the dirt covered lab coat.

"Sir, we have a problem in Raccoon City." Rain replied, cutting right to the chase.

"What is that?" I replied.

"The outbreak made it to the city but it's been contained. Lord Spencer and the board of directors called for a meeting. As head of the Paris facility you are also expected to be there."

I got up and followed Rain to my room. Once in my room, I showered and got dressed quickly. If the outbreak managed to make it the city, not only were thousands of lives in great danger, but also my research. William Birkin was still there and if he died, I would lose a huge asset. After I showered, I got dressed and we rushed to my private helicopter on the roof. Our security detail was there and we were off to Lord Spencer's estate in England. During the trip I remained silent, but I could tell Rain wanted to say something. However, like any good soldier, she didn't say anything. Not in front of anyone anyway.

Once we landed, I could see at least twenty different helicopters. I rushed through the large front doors of Lord Spencer's coastal estate. It was a huge building, having almost the same layout as the estate in Raccoon City. I rushed upstairs and into Lord Spencer's meeting room. It was empty except for Lord Spencer and his annoying butler that I grew up with, Patrick. The butler was an ex-German scientist who reminded me of Hitler.

"Where's everyone else?" I asked quickly.

"They have already left. You are too late Alex." The butler replied.

I glared at him and then looked back at Lord Spencer behind his desk. Lord Spencer rested his elbows on the desk, and his chin in his hands, "Alex, I didn't want you in the meeting. I made sure you would be too late to take part."

"Why the hell would you do that?" I replied as Rain moved closer to me and got into a defensive position.

Two guards came in through a small door near Lord Spencer's study. Both of them were armed with M-16 assault rifles. Both of them wore suits like the Secret Service agents would, along with dark sunglasses. The guards kind of reminded me of Albert, which sent me in more of an outrage, "What is the meaning behind this? I am the head of Paris and I own stock in Umbrella. Without me there, you can't make any decisions."

"This has nothing to do with the public you stupid boy! If wind of this gets out that Umbrella is making and using viral and biological weapons we will be done for." Lord Spencer shouted, losing his composure rather quickly with me.

"I understand this better than anyone! I am insulted that you would even call me hear only to insult me by not letting Rain and me have a say in this."

Lord Spencer got up and shuffled over to his window. He looked out the window and spoke softly to me, "Alex, Rain and you are too soft for this. If our squads can't keep the outbreak from spreading to the surrounding area and keep the people from spreading the truth of the outbreak, not only is your work in jeopardy, but all our lives will be on the line. So if the city isn't under control, I have used our government contacts and we will be burning the city to the ground."

My eyes widened and my body went numb, "What about all the people?"

"We can't let them get word out about the virus or risk letting them get infected and spread it. We sent in a few squads to try to help save uninfected people but I fear that it is already too late for that. I know you don't want to hurt anyone, but in order to keep our research going and our funds for that research we have to step on a few people. The world will thank us in the end for this."

I shook my head in disbelief, "What about William Birkin and all the researchers there?"

Lord Spencer looked at Patrick. The butler replied, "We tried to evacuate our researchers, but there was an incident. We believe a terrorist group infiltrated our facility and killed the Birkin family, stealing the G-virus."

Before I could speak, Rain pulled me back, "How does a terrorist group know about the G-virus? How do either one of you even know about it? That was a project that was just released to us."

Lord Spencer laughed but was quickly overcome with a fit of coughing, "Do you not think that after Alex discovered Project W that we weren't going to watch him? We have been reading all his e-mails and scanning his calls. We know everything Alex, and I'm actually shocked that you didn't tell me about this."

I felt betrayed by Lord Spencer. Not because he was watching me so much, but because he questioned my loyalty, "Lord Spencer, I have been loyal to you and only you for years. Even after you told me the truth about my past and how you have already been running tests on me."

"So why did you keep the G-virus from us?"

"I didn't want to give you an incomplete virus. We were still testing it. Besides, it wasn't my project, it was Birkin's. I was simply giving him advice over it. We did use it once in Paris, but it was a far drawn project."

Lord Spencer nodded, "Very well. Don't worry about Raccoon City, we have it covered. The only thing the Paris facility needs to do is send us reinforcements in Raccoon City. Send in your Nemesis B.O.W. and turn over control of him to the UCBS."

I didn't want to turn over Nemesis to anyone, but I had no choice. I nodded and walked out. The two guards followed Rain and me all the way to my helicopter. Once we were in the air I turned to Rain, "They are lying to us again."

She looked at me, "What do you mean?"

"I know you felt that something was off. This is all screaming cover-up. Just like Doctor Markus' death. One thing they didn't know was the meeting I had with William. He told me everything."

Rain looked confused. I had never told her that I was meeting with William for I didn't want to get her involved, but at the moment she was the only person I could trust, "A few days after Albert's death, William and his family came up to Paris to give me his research in person. I discovered that Albert was planning on selling data to other companies and even governments. It doesn't really shock me. What did shock me was what William told me once I got him drunk. He told me that he and Albert were ordered to kill Doctor Markus because he was becoming too dangerous for Umbrella to control."

Rain froze, "Why didn't you say something?"

"I didn't feel the need to. His death had nothing to do with us. Yes he was a mentor to me, but if Lord Spencer ordered his death, why should I question it? However, this is different. I think Lord Spencer had William Birkin killed for the G-virus."

Rain looked away, and nodded in agreement. I looked out the window, "We need to tread carefully. We are in the wolves' den now. I need you more now than ever, Rain. You're first mission is to watch my back and make sure that no one puts a knife in it. That includes Lord Spencer. If we have to go to war with him, I need to know whether you are going to stick with your mission or stick with the company that gave the mission to you."

"Sir, I wouldn't be the best at what I do if I fail this mission. When I was given this mission from Lord Spencer himself, he told me that this is a lifelong mission. I am to die before you do. So if the company and Lord Spencer turn their backs on you and go to war with you, I will be by your side, and not for the mission, for you."


	8. Compromised (Dec 17, 1998)

After the destruction of Raccoon City and the complete loss of vital research, the Paris facility had become Umbrella's top center. Rain and I began to see less of each other as rumors spread about survivors of Raccoon City trying to bring Umbrella down. These survivors would later appear on the news as Jill Valentine, Chris Redfield, Rebecca Chambers, Claire Redfield, and Leon S. Kennedy. The rumors quickly turned into truth, as all over the world, Umbrella facilities were being raided by an unknown group and the world governments began to question Umbrella's motives. Lord Spencer was no longer accepting any phone calls or even visits.

As Rain readied our defenses in Paris, I continued to work on Project W. Since Albert's death and now the destruction of Raccoon City, I had all but lost hope. Then one day, as I was asleep on my desk, my computer startled me as he loudly said, "You got mail."

I jumped up and quickly opened my mail box. As I opened it, I froze as it was from William Birkin. When I opened it the first line quickly calmed me:

_Dear Alex,_

_If you are reading this then I have been killed or died. Either way, this is all the research my wife and I have gathered on the Prototype virus used on Albert. I have also attached several files on the G-virus that I was working on. This research cannot be taken lightly, and you are the only person I trust with this kind of power. Alex, Albert was very close to obtaining ultimate power though his own private research. I never wanted to tell you this, but Albert was helping me with all my research, even after he left R&D. I never once told him anything about Project W; I was leaving that in Lord Spencer's hands._

_I hope that this research I've prepared will be enough to help you complete Project W and that my death will not be in vain. Lastly, I want you to know that my daughter Sherry Birkin has been able to bond with the G-virus, and if she survived whatever has happened to me, you may search her out. I strongly believe that whatever is in Albert and yours DNA is also in my daughter's DNA. I beg you not to hurt my daughter, but if you need a valid test subject, my daughter's DNA is close to the Wesker children's DNA._

_Goodbye,_

_Doctor William Birkin_

The e-mail finished with several attached documents. I opened them up and all of the Birkin family research was mine. The one thing that was lost in Raccoon City was now in my hands. I smiled as I read through all the research. Sure enough Sherry was almost an exact match with all the Wesker children. However, she was far too young to be put through all the tests that Albert and I had to go through. I would never want to put a child through what Lord Spencer did to Albert and I.

Just as I had clicked save documents, a loud crash echoed my lab. I quickly spun around to come face to face with the barrel of an m92r. I looked up to see a beautiful young redhead standing straight up at the end of the gun. I slowly raised my hands in the air, "Where's Chris?"

My eyes widened as my mind flashed to Rain's department. The security department here in Paris was in charge of keeping tabs on the survivors and was also helping the UCBS hunting them down. I looked away, "I don't know what you are talking about. I am just a researcher here."

"Bullshit! I know who you are; you are the head researcher here. You are Doctor Isaacs." The woman responded.

I couldn't help but laugh slightly. This woman had no idea who I was and that Isaacs had been dead for years. Umbrella Corporation never did make Isaac's death public, and as far as the public was concerned, I was Doctor Isaacs. I looked back at the woman, "Okay, so you know who I am, but that isn't my department. You want the floor below us for the security department."

"Very well, but you are coming with me." The woman said, pulling me from my chair and forcing me to walk.

As soon as I opened the door, I froze as Rain was standing outside it with a smirk on her face. The woman dove back into my lab as Rain opened fire with her MP5. Rain quickly pulled me outside the lab, as she walked in. The lights were all out, and as Rain got ready to turn them on, the woman opened fire at Rain. Rain quickly dove behind one of my lab tables. I peeked around the corner of the door to see Rain pinned down as the woman kept firing anytime that Rain would try to peek up.

I ran into my room next door and rushed into my closet. I could hear the gunfire continue and the alarm finally began to go off as I pulled out my revolver from under my bed. I rushed back to the lab and peeked around. Rain had been hit in her shoulder, and the woman seemed fine. I looked down the hallway to see the elevator was coming up. I took a deep breath and jumped into the room, opening fire at the woman. My revolver was all I could hear as the .45 rounds hit the table that the woman was hiding behind. Once I was crouched next to Rain, the woman quickly ran to the now shattered glass sliding doors and jumped out of them, using a bungee cord to safely land on the next floor just as the security team arrived.

"She's on the Security floor, go get her!" I shouted at them, and they quickly closed the elevator doors.

Rain got ready to get up and I grabbed her and pulled her back onto the floor, "Rain, let Rodrigo's team catch her."

"Alex, that's Claire Redfield, and if she gets the data we have collected on everyone, Umbrella could crumble." Rain said as she tried to get up again.

I pulled her back down, and smiled slightly, "I'm ordering you to stay here and protect me. Screw the company."

Rain sighed as I started to wrap her wounded shoulder with my lap coat, "So why are you smiling, Sir?"

"Because you called me Alex, and you rarely do that. I like it when you call me Alex and not Sir. Sir makes me feel old."

Rain looked away. I knew she had a hard time with our relationship. It was both professional and personal. I always hoped that it would be more personal than professional, but Rain's training and personality always made it the other way around. After I finally got the bleeding to stop, Rain and I started walking back to my room where I could better clean her wound when a loud explosion rocked the whole building.

I was worried that Claire would get away, but Rain came first. I laid her on my bed and turned on the overhead light. I quickly took off the wrappings around her shoulder and got a good look at the wound. The bullet was jammed between her bones. It would not be easy to get out. I looked at Rain with a worried look over my face, "I have to get the bullet out in order for your arm to heal properly."

I went to the kitchen and pulled out a pair of small tongs and the tequila. I then quickly ran to the bathroom and pulled my first aid kit off the wall. Rain looked at me as I gave her the tequila to numb the pain a bit, and I quickly began to dig the bullet out. She grabbed my shoulder and dug her nails into it. I ignored the pain as I pulled the small 9mm bullet out of her shoulder.

After pulling the bullet out, I opened the first aid kit and dug out the needle and thread, along with the iodine to clean the wound. I quickly began cleaning it and then sewed it closed. She never once let go of my shoulder, but she didn't scream out either. She wanted to; I could see it in her eyes, but to her that would be a sign of weakness. After I finished, I washed my hands and headed out to see if Claire had escaped or if she was caught. I made sure to keep my revolver with me just in case.

As soon as I got to the security floor, I was greeted by a cheer of joy. Rodrigo was standing over a knocked out and handcuffed Claire. He walked past me, and didn't say a single word to me. Out of all the security team leaders, Rodrigo never once talked to me. He would talk to Rain all the time, but never once did he speak to me. I got the feeling that he hated me, but I ignored him and walked over to one of his men.

"Report," I ordered the security officer.

"Claire Redfield has been captured, and all the data she stole has been taken from her. Nothing has been compromised." The security officer replied.

"Good and what was with the explosion?" I asked.

"Claire managed to kill a few men by using a gasoline barrel in the docking bay. She seemed to be surrendering, but when she dropped her gun, she quickly dropped with it, firing at the barrels. The barrels exploded. That was when Rodrigo made it to her and subdued her. I was the officer that knocked her out."

"Good work." I replied as I left them to their prisoner. I found out later the next day that Claire was being taken to the Ashford facility prison. The board of directors also voted to have Rain and I move to a top secret facility in South America. Naturally I protested to the move, but due to being compromised in Paris by a single woman, the danger of having me in Paris was too high.


	9. Rain's Story (Dec 18, 1998)

Rain and I had just arrived in the Brazil facility deep in the amazon jungle. Rain had protested the move more than I did, which was unusual. We had been dating for years now, but I couldn't help but not know anything about Rain's past. She had told me that she was born in Puerto Rico on June 11, 1961 and that she joined Umbrella's Security Service by the time she was 17. During the flight to Brazil, she was very quiet and was always staring out the window. Once we landed, things did not improve.

Rain continued to be anti-social, even with me. She wouldn't respond vocally when I would ask her simple things, like where did she put this or that, or what she wanted from the cafeteria. Despite us even moving into the same bedroom and even the same bed, she still seemed closed to the world. I finally came out and asked her what I had wanted to ask her as we laid in bed, "Rain, what the hell is wrong?"

Rain turned to me in her tight black tank top and short running pants and sighed, "I guess you should know a few things about me…"

"I could care less Rain, what is wrong? You never act like this."

"It's just being so close to home, it makes me uneasy."

"Why would you be so uneasy?"

Rain rolled back on her side, and I moved closer to her. I wrapped my arm around her mid-section, "Rain, talk about it. I can't help you if you don't talk to me about what's bothering you."

Rain sighed again, "My father was a very abusive and controlling man. If you didn't have things nice and neat, you were beat with his belt. If you talked back to him or not when talked to, you were beat with his belt. If you stood up to him for any reason, either vocally or physically, you were normally beaten with his fists. My father was an ex-United States Marine that had retired to Puerto Rico after his time was over. His family was all from Puerto Rico and he had moved to the states in order to serve in the military. By the time he came back to Puerto Rico, most of his family had either died or left."

I listened as Rain told her story. As I listened I was starting to understand why Rain was the way she was. Deep down I was hoping that at the end of her story, her father was dead or dying, for a man that would cause this much suffering on his daughter deserved a much worse fate. Rain never made eye contact as she spoke and her voice never had any emotion in it, "Once my father was back in his home country, he began working in a factory and married three different times. All three women were young women, no older than nineteen. My father's first wife shot herself with his rifle after having his first son, Rodriguez. The second wife drowned herself in the bath after having three sons; Sebastian, Carlos, and Xavier. Then my mother, who was only 17 when she had me, died during birth. My father's constant beatings had finally worn my mother down. My father hated the idea that he had a daughter."

I could feel the emotion radiate off Rain, but she didn't show it as she continued, "You could imagine what life was like being the youngest of four boys and the only girl. I was always wearing clothes for young boys, hand-me-downs that were torn, stained, and dirty. My father would always cut my hair short like my brother's and anytime I wouldn't act like one of my brothers, I was beaten until I acted right. My brothers, especially Rodriguez, would always stand up for me. One day Rodriguez stood up to my father, and my father beat Rodriguez half to death. This was when we all dropped out of school and took on working at factories, restaurants, or anything we could find to help pay for Rodriguez's bills since our father refused to pay. After Rodriguez left the hospital, he had changed. He began working with a local gang called the los Familia. Little by little, I watched as my brothers left home to go live with the gang until I was left alone with our father."

I couldn't believe Rain's story. It was something straight out of a movie, but I knew that it was all the truth. I couldn't even begin to imagine how her life was before coming to Umbrella. Then again, I understood to some degree what she felt when it came to being isolated. My whole life I felt isolated and alone, even when I was surrounded by Lord Spencer and his men. Rain's story continued, "When I was about twelve years old, my father came home from work drunk. He sat down and tried to convince me to have sex with him. As he tried to force himself on me, I snapped. I hit him with a nearby beer bottle, and grabbed my father's M1903 Springfield rifle. I watched as my father stared up to me, covered in blood from the beer bottle. He didn't beg me for his life. He simply taunted me to pull the trigger shouting things like I didn't have the balls to do it since I was a woman and that if he got up he was going to kill me for striking him. As soon as he got up, I shot him. The first round missed, but the next two didn't. I hit him once in the stomach then again in the chest."

I could feel the heavy weight on Rain lift a bit, but it was still there. At twelve years old she had killed her father. I felt joy but at the same time sorrow for what she had to do, "For the next few weeks, I was on the run from the law. I knew they wouldn't listen to never listened to any of us as we protested that he was abusive. The only family I had was involved in los Familia, so I turned to them. For the next three years of my life, I was an official member of los Familia. I was stealing, killing, and partying for the first time. However, as I turned fourteen, the gang turned on me. Even my own brothers turned against me. They started using me for their own kicks. Being the only female member to a gang has more disadvantages than advantages. They would drug me up and rape me over and over again. I couldn't tell you how many times I thought I was going to die and how many miscarriages I've had; it had gotten to the point where I lost all hope."

My body froze as her body finally grew cold. For the first time outside our relationship, I felt emotion; a cold dread of pain and misery coming from her. I squeezed her tightly to show that I was there for her as I heard her voice crack as she continued, "Two years that went on. I was passed from gang member to gang member, even my own brothers joined in. Then one day, the gang was transporting their things to a new home, when they came across a tourist that looked lost. The gang thought it was a good idea to try to mug him. They jumped out of the van and tried to jump the man. The man turned around and had killed two of the gang members before they even had a chance. With a quick slash from a hidden knife, he slit two of their throats. As the remaining members went from their guns, he had already beaten them to it. Emptying a full clip from a TT-30 pistol, the gang members fell. I watched as my brothers all died from a clean shot to the head."

She rolled over and faced me with tears in her eyes, "My savior pointed the gun at me and I fell to my knees. My clothes were torn and blood stained. I was so weak that once he had shot my brother who was holding me, I couldn't even stand on my own. After he saw how damaged I was, he walked over to me and covered up my almost bare body with his very own t-shirt. He carried me to his hotel where he and a few of his men were staying on vacation. He fed me and made sure I was bathed. The next day after a great nights rest, he took me out to get me clothed and to trim my wild hair."

The tears kept rolling from her face as she tightly held me now, "When his men and he were getting ready to leave, he offered me a job working with Umbrella's Security Services. I of course accepted. After joining at the age of fifteen, I would never again see my savior again." Rain stated as she hide her face in my chest.

I patted Rain on the head, "So who was he?"

Rain looked up at me and smiled, "His name was Nikolai. Nikolai Zinoviev. Much like you, I lost something during the Raccoon City outbreak. I was told he had died in the explosion."

"I am so sorry about your past, Rain. I wish there was something I could do to make you feel better."

Rain smiled as she wiped her tears and kissed me, "You did help me. You were here to listen to me. Besides, I look back now and I can honestly say that without that horrible past, I couldn't have this great future."

I smiled as she laid her head on my arm and fell quickly to sleep. I laid in bed all night trying to think over everything Rain had just told me. I watched Rain all night as she slept soundly. The woman I was with and was ordered to protect me had lived in hell for the first half of her life. I had always taken for granted what I had and what I didn't have. Sure, living under Lord Spencer was a hell, but nothing like Rain's. Mine was all mental and emotional, while her hell was everything under the sun. I couldn't sleep at all that night. The first night in Brazil was a huge eye opener for me. I had learned much about Rain which only made me love her more, but I also began to question life and what the meaning of it was. If I could have such a grand life, one of knowledge, and Rain could have such a hellish life, yet both of us live in misery and were alone until now. So what kind of life is that? Why would someone want to live forever under those conditions?


	10. Albert Lives (Dec 30, 1998)

After moving to Brazil and having an emotional night with Rain, I quickly settled in and started my research. Working with the Brazilian researchers was hard thanks to the language barriers and the culture. The heat and humidity of the rain forest didn't help me much. I had just gotten used to the cold in Europe, only to have to get use to the humidity. Rain seemed to fit in very well with the security team in Brazil better than the teams in Paris. Language wasn't a barrier for her and she would find herself translating for me often.

The Brazil facility was a lot smaller than the Paris facility and it was mostly hidden by the Amazon rain forest. Most of the employees spoke Spanish and were from the Caribbean. Only a few were locals and they stayed to themselves. They worked as janitors. The other researchers who weren't Spanish speaking all told me that the facility was named the "Forgotten" since not only did Umbrella seem to forget about the facility, but the whole world had forgotten about it. Every researcher at the facility was kept under strict watch since the Raccoon City outbreak, and the facilities research was kept strictly on controlling the B.O.W.s with the rain forest as a testing ground.

Near the facility was a well-stocked supply of test subjects, a native village and a Brazilian prison. I condemned using the natives but the prisoners were fair game. I know that a lot of researchers, especially the head researcher Luis, hated me for pulling the rank card on him. Despite not having the title of Head, I was still over everyone as far as clearance and they listened to that. Titles in Brazil meant nothing, but power did. This was my first real taste at what power could cause a person to do. If I was to speak, the Brazilian researchers listened.

Besides the culture and all the barriers between me and the other researchers, my lab was very isolated from the rest of the labs. I had a small, private facility off in one of the abandoned housing units that this facility had. This used to be one of many secret Nazi research labs outside Germany, however, once Hitler and the Nazis fell, this facility fell into Umbrella's hands soon after. The Brazil facility was one of the first research labs for the T-virus. My lab was dirty and falling apart, much like the rest of the facility. I had a single computer from back when computers took up half a room, and broken equipment. I managed to make due, but it was difficult.

When the winter rains came for the first time of us being there, I remember how gloomy it was, but when Rain knocked on my lab door, the gloomy rain brightened as I opened the door. Rain, drenching wet, had a huge smile on her face as she rushed in. I reached out to stop her but she quickly ran to my computer, "Well hello to you too."

"No time to talk, you need to see this." Rain said as she started to type.

My large screen lite up as she logged into her security account. She quickly pulled up her messages and there was a security video linked to it. She pulled it up, and it was showing recorded footage from Rockford Island. I looked at her dumbfounded, "Okay, so you have a recording from Rockford Island. What about it?"

"You haven't heard? Rockford Island was attacked by a rival company." Rain said as the video played of the Rockford mansion entrance.

"Okay, so Umbrella is under attack, what does that have to do with me?" I asked.

She smiled and laughed slightly, "Just watch the video. I want to see the look on your face."

I sat down and watched the black and white video and froze as a man walked into view wearing a black tactical uniform. His hair was slicked back and he wore glasses. Rain quickly pause the video, and my heart skipped several beats as his face was very clear. It was Albert Wesker. I turned to Rain, "Where did you get this?"

"The security services over at Rockford sent it to everyone in the office before they were cut off. As far as everyone knows, no one from Umbrella survived the attack; however, Claire Redfield escaped the island with help from her brother Chris Redfield." Rain answered.

I looked back at the paused video, "So that little bastard faked his death and attacked Rockford… I wonder what he was trying to accomplish by doing so…"

I wondered for a bit as the rain hit my roof louder and the thunder shook the fragile windows. I closed my eyes calculating and trying to process what Albert was thinking and what he had to gain from faking his death and then joining a rival company. I slowly opened my eyes as the answer came to me, financial power. It was all about wealth, but what would Albert do with that wealth? Did Albert figure out about Project W, or was Albert just being a greedy individual? I pondered more on this subject as I turned back to Rain.

"What are your orders, Sir?" Rain asked.

"I want you to take a small team of loyal agents with you to Rockford, or what is left of Rockford. Try to find out what Albert was after and if he got it. As of right now we have to suspect that Albert knows as much as we do, and that he is playing the same end game as we are. If Albert gets ahead of us and Lord Spencer, Umbrella is truly doomed."

"Yes Sir!" Rain said as she headed back out.

As soon as she was gone, I turned back to the monitor. There was something about Albert that was different. It had been a while since I had seen him, but he hadn't aged very much. Then again I hadn't aged very quickly either, but that wasn't it. I looked closer at the screen, but I knew that I wasn't going to figure anything out without asking Albert directly. If Rain could find out what he was planning or even pick up on his trail, which would be great, but I wasn't going to hold my breath. If there was one thing I had to give Albert, it was his ability to be mysterious and cover his tracks.


	11. My 40th Birthday Surprise (Dec 23, 1999)

Not even a year after Rain and my transfer to the "Forgotten" facility in Brazil, things began to get worse. The United States government and the United Nations declared war on Umbrella. Little by little Umbrella lost its influence in the world. During that year, Rain and I spent most of it separated as I kept sending her after Albert, but after a year of searching and being one step behind him, we finally gave up trying to catch up to him. The seasons in Brazil all seemed to be the same, hot and humid. I had finally grown to hate it there, and on my birthday, Rain and I left to celebrate my 40th. Thanks to Project W, I still looked like I was in my late 20's and I felt even younger.

The nearby town had a small local bar that Rain had taken me too. The bar itself was quiet and well-kept despite the outside look. Outside the bar looked as if it was an abandoned shack. The windows were all covered in moss and wooden boards. The roof had holes, and growing out of those holes was grass and what looked to be the start of a tree. The front door had been torn off the building so many times that it was now laying against the building and where the door should had been was a blanket. Inside the building, the walls were clean and looked almost new. The tables were nice and very clean. The bar was well stocked in liquor, but most of it was local beers. The bar was made of some of the finest wood which was from the nearby rain forest.

The bar didn't just serve alcohol, but also had a small kitchen behind the bar, and the woman who worked back there was a very small and elderly woman. Rain and I sat near the back of the bar, making small talk about how much had changed, yet how little we had. Rain constantly made fun of how old I was. The two of us stuck out like a purple elephant in an all green room. Both of us were wearing nice and expensive dress clothes, while everyone else was wearing work clothes. When our food came out, everyone half expected us to dislike the poor tasting food, but the both of us enjoyed the food here. It was better than the processed food that the "Forgotten" facility served. I really missed the food in Paris, but there was nothing I could do.

As we ate, I got a strange feeling that something was going to happen today, and my feeling paid off when two men in suits came into the bar. They had short blonde hair that was slicked back and wore black suits with dark sunglasses. Both of them were armed with MP5s. Rain slowly went to her knife, but I grabbed her hand. I looked up at them as they seemed to scan the room. One of them put his hand over his ear and whispered something into the sleeve of his shirt. Then two more people came into the bar, and I froze. It was Patrick and Lord Spencer. Lord Spencer was using a cane as he walked in and he seemed to be in pain with each step.

I got up and Lord Spencer shook his head as he sat down across from me and Rain. He didn't look pleased. "What brings you here Lord Spencer?"

Lord Spencer looked up at me, "Albert has been spotted in South America…"

I smiled and looked at Rain but before I could tell her to go get her men, Lord Spencer interpreted me, "I want you and Rain to move again. Albert has already killed many of Umbrella's key researchers and has grown very bold with his new found powers; he has attacked several facilities, and stolen too much of your data."

I looked back at Lord Spencer, stunned. Rain seemed to be stunned too. "Lord Spencer, why don't we just capture him?"

"Don't you think we have tried that?! Albert has become way too powerful and is coming for you Alex! I can't have him kill you or get the information that you have." Lord Spencer shouted, but was stopped by a very violent coughing fit.

Patrick tried to help Lord Spencer, but Lord Spencer shoved him away, "Look Alex, you are Umbrella's… my last hope. We are not getting any younger, and my health is starting to fail me."

I nodded, "So what is the plan?"

"You and Rain are being moved to your own private facility. I have already begun moving researchers there for you. They are all yours. Everything on the island is your property. Use it anyway you see fit. I've had Patrick make sure that all of Umbrella's data will be at your disposal, but any data you collect will be uploaded to your own network, that way Albert don't get ahold of any of your data. I can't ever get ahold of it, just in case my estate is compromised."

My eyes widened. Even in Paris where I was the head, I was only the head researcher. This facility I would be the head of the whole facility. I was up there with the Ashfords now. The power went straight to my head, and I couldn't help but smile. I had forgotten all about wanting to capture Albert and find out what he knew that I didn't. Rain, however, quickly broke my train of thought, "Sir, as Alex's bodyguard, I cannot help but wonder where we're going and how safe this new facility truly is."

Lord Spencer coughed and then smiled at Rain's question, "As I expected, still wanting to protect Alex. Very well then, the facility is in the South Sea. The facility was once an American military base in World War II, but after the war, they sold the island to Umbrella. We used it as a testing site for the B.O.W.s. Don't worry Rain, I had the UBCS go in there and clean it out of any remaining B.O.W.s, and to check for traps. I can't risk Alex's safety."

Rain took a deep breath as she thought this through. Things were moving so fast and we were being rushed around. I watched her as she thought out on her scale of one to ten of how safe the move would be for me. She finally looked up at Lord Spencer who seemed to think that the move would be for the best. She looked at me and I nodded, "I can't say that it doesn't sound like the safest place in the world. So when do we move, Sir?"

Lord Spencer struggled as he tried to get up, and after he made it to his feet he looked down at us, "You leave now. I have a helicopter waiting for you outside."

I was stunned again. Rain and I must have been in great danger if he was trying to get us out of Brazil now. Just as I was about to ask about our stuff, the cook in the back began to scream loudly. Everyone turned to look and it was dead silent. The bartender said something in Portuguese and ran into the back. As soon as he vanished, he too screamed and then dead silence. The two men in suits rushed over to the table and looked to be on guard. I watched as two people walked in from the kitchen. They were very pale and covered in gore. As they shuffled into view, my eyes widened in shock once again.

"Don't tell me that Albert released the T-virus in the area?!" Rain shouted at Lord Spencer.

Patrick nodded his head, "Albert sold the T-virus to some Brazilian terrorists. We believe he did this to help lure Alex out."

The two men in suits opened fire on the two zombies, but as the people in the bar started to panic, one of the men was knocked down. During the confusion, the cook and bartender were reanimated by the T-virus and began to attack the customers. Once a few people got outside, they were ambushed by more zombies. I watched as the blanket was torn down by a female customer as a zombie lunged at her from the other side and bit into her neck. As the confusion began to slow down, I looked at Rain who rushed over to the man that was knocked down but by the time she gotten to him, the cook had already bitten him in the leg. Rain quickly disarmed the man of his MP5 and ran back to my side.

"What's the plan on getting everyone out?" Rain asked as she started to take careful shots at the zombies that were too close to us.

"Our helicopter is just outside of town. We have a jeep outside." Patrick answered.

"Well then, let's move!" Rain shouted as she pulled me through the bar.

Once we were out of the bar, we stopped and looked around. The jeep was parked on the other side of the street, but the whole town was in chaos. I watched as women and children ran from zombies, only to be caught by a horde of them. The screams of those not infected echoed the town. Rain pulled me to the jeep with Lord Spencer, Patrick, and the last of the bodyguards behind us. As we got into the jeep, everyone got in, but as the bodyguard got ready to shut the driver side door, a zombie grabbed him and pulled him from the seat. Rain rushed out but before she could get to him, the zombie ripped out his intestines and the bodyguard's blood curling screams stopped. Rain pulled the trigger of her MP5 and a short burst of rounds found their mark in the zombies head.

Rain ran over to the bodyguard and started to search his pockets for the keys to the jeep. After digging around his guts, she found the keys. Before she left the body she also took his MP5 and jumped into the jeep. She wasn't going to make the same mistake as the bodyguard, so she slammed the door shut before trying to start the jeep. As she started the jeep, four zombies, including the other bodyguard shuffled out of bar and towards the jeep. Rain popped the jeep into first gear and we sped off through the town that was being attacked by zombies. The drive out of the town was through a lot of twists and turns as Rain did her best to avoid zombies and people. Every once and a while she would swerve to miss a person only to hit a zombie.

The drive seemed to be in slow motion as we rushed out of the town. We were by the helicopter in a matter of minutes thanks to Patrick's directions. Once we were near the helicopter, Rain slammed on the breaks. Once we were at a dead stop, without a word we all jumped out of the jeep and into the helicopter. Patrick was in the pilot seat with Rain next to him. I was in the back with Lord Spencer. We took off just in time for me to watch a horde of zombies shuffle out into view. This was the closest I'd come to death, and I couldn't help but feel so alive. But under that adrenaline rush was anger; anger towards Albert for trying to kill me.


	12. It's All Collapsing (2003)

Rain and I hadn't been getting any younger living in the South Sea facility, but my research continued for three years undisturbed. I had a whole army of faithful researchers and security agents to aid me. The facility was a small island, so the first order of business was to expand underground. After expanding the labs, Lord Spencer began sending me test subjects. At first the experiments were slow, but none were successful. I began running out of test subjects faster and faster. In the first year, I had to have Lord Spencer send me at least five hundred test subjects, but then in 2001, that number had doubled as the experiments began killing off the test subjects faster because the newly created prototype virus was quickly rejecting them.

By 2002, my virus was starting to take form, however the subjects continued to drop like flies. The Gaia virus, as I called it, would mutate the subjects DNA, causing them to turn into a plant like creature. Little by little, the virus was starting to bind with my DNA, but in the end, my blood would only destroy the invading virus. In 2003, I sat alone in my labs as all the researchers slept. The creatures I codenamed Titans, wandered around their cages. I had run out of the four thousand test subjects that Lord Spencer had sent me, but I felt close to finally achieving my ultimate goal. I glared at the small white phone, fighting the urge to call Lord Spencer and request more subjects.

I finally gave in and picked up the phone, dialing Lord Spencer's number. It rang several times, but on the third ring, Patrick picked the phone up. "Hello Doctor Wesker, how are things?"

"Well Patrick, the experiments are going well. The key to unlocking immortality is almost within our reach…" I trailed off, thinking how I would ask for even more subjects.

"So have you heard about Umbrella, Doctor Wesker?" Patrick asked.

I took in a deep breath, "I have heard. How long do you think we have until the authorities start looking for us?"

"They have already begun, even before the collapse of Umbrella; however, you are safe for now. Your name has never come up in any of our records."

I felt a huge weight lift off me, but only to have another fall on me. With Umbrella gone, I knew it was hard for Lord Spencer to get me test subjects, but if the authorities were looking for him, it will be even harder. I took a deep breath before I spoke, "Patrick, please put Lord Spencer on the phone."

"At once, Doctor Wesker," Patrick sat the phone down and I could hear him walk away.

A few moments later, I heard the phone get picked up and an old voice answer, "Alex, it has been only a few months. Please tell me you have good news."

Before I could ask, Lord Spencer began to cough violently. I waited for him to stop before asking, "You'll be pleased to hear all my research is running smoothly. The Gaia virus can now last a day inside me, but my body still rejects it."

"I see… So what can I do for you?"

"The thing is… I need more test subjects." I replied.

Lord Spencer coughed and went silent. After waiting for a few minutes, he finally answered, "I will see what I can do…"

"I give you my word, Lord Spencer, that this will be the last time you have to grant me this request. I strongly believe that I can finish the Gaia virus."

"I believe you will, Alex. You are my last hope. Everyone has abandoned me except you and Patrick. You two are the only people I can trust." Lord Spencer replied, "I will send you as many test subjects as I can."

"Thank you Lord Spencer. Farewell." I replied as I hung up the phone.

I turned around and watched as the once human creatures wandered slowly around their large environment. The creatures were plant like, and at least eight feet tall. Their once normal hands were now long talon like claws, and their skin had been replaced with long wet vines. I looked up at the clock. It was feeding time. I looked back down at the Titans and watched as a small trap door open and several pigs ran into the environment. The Titans quickly swarmed the pigs and with their vines attached themselves to the pigs.

I watched as the vines borrowed deep into the pigs' skin and started to drain the pigs' nutrients. The pigs slowly started to decompress and then decomposed. Once the Titans were done, they continued to wander around, leaving nothing left of the pigs, not even their bones. I continued to watch them, wondering why the Gaia virus didn't turn me into one of them instead my body rejected the virus and destroying it. Even the T-virus and G-virus were rejected. If I could get ahold of Albert, I could find out what William Birkin truly gave Albert to give him his superhuman abilities and his ability to stop aging.

As I wondered all these, I heard the electric door slide open and the loud sound of combat boots echo the room. I didn't turn to see who it was, for as soon as two warm arms wrapped around my neck, and warm lips kissed the top of my head. I looked up to see Rain standing over me. She was smiling. "What is it Rain?"

"Nothing, it's just that today is our twenty-third anniversary of when Lord Spencer assigned me to you."

"How could I forget? All the times you threaten to shoot me." I laughed.

Rain laughed as well as she hugged me tightly, "So how much longer do we have to wait, because we sure the hell are not getting any younger."

I reached up and held her hands, "Soon my love. I feel that once I get more test subjects I can finally complete the Gaia virus. Until then, our children will continue to grow in numbers."


	13. Immortality (2006)

Three years had passed since the collapse of Umbrella. The world had changed greatly, with the war on bioterrorism going into full effect. The creations that Umbrella had created were falling in all the wrong hands and being used against innocent people, and to top that chaos, Albert Wesker was still on the loose, gaining more and more power. I sat in my South Sea fortress, aging. My dark hair had turned grey from age and stress. From the late nights and long hours in front of the computer monitors, I had lost most of my eye sight, forcing me to wear glasses to correct my vision. Rain was aging better than I was, for she only has a few grey hairs here and there, and she was able to remain in her military shape. She was starting to get slower now, but was still able to perform all her duties.

The summer of 2006 was a long one, but my test subjects were nearly complete. In the last three years, I had managed to create three classes of Titans. The class F Titans were the ones I had created in 2003, the plant like creatures that had no reasoning skills and only wished to feed off living material. The class A Titans were still somewhat plant like, but more of a parasite than a living plant. Their one goal was to replicate by attaching onto a host and draining them dry slowly. When the parasite drained their host, the parasite grew in size and strength. Sadly, the life expectancy of the fully grown A Titan was only about a week. My S Titans were very special as they were able to mimic any human and reason beyond any of the Titans. They multiplied by infecting other people and were great spies, for they could change their appearances to fit into any environment. They were very hard to contain because they learned how to communicate, and on one occasion, one managed to turn into a scientist and act as if he was trapped. A female scientist let it out thinking it was her colleague, but Rain quickly stopped the S Titan and the now infected female scientist before they could contaminate the facility.

My research was leading me to the ability to control the Titans along with reversing the aging process. After a week of sleepless nights and hours in the lab, I felt like giving up. Rain had tried her best to motivate me, but my mind was too weak from failure after failure. I had finally lost all hope and Lord Spencer had started to doubt me as well. I could tell it as he was starting to send me less and less subjects along with the lack of communication between him and I. After throwing all my papers onto the floor and smacking my small laptop onto the metal floor, I grabbed my hair and screamed.

The electric door quickly opened and Rain rushed in, "Alex is everything alright?"

"This has to be the end Rain! I cannot do this anymore! My whole life I have been dedicated to this, and I still cannot figure this damn thing out!" I shouted as I pulled my hair tightly.

As she walked over to me, I looked down as my laptop's screen turned back on. She wrapped her arms around me like she always did to comfort me, but I noticed that on the screen that the Gaia virus and the DNA that was sent to me by Lord Spencer's Russian agents was combining perfectly. I pulled away from Rain and picked up my cracked laptop and set it back on the table. Rain looked and watched as the DNA didn't reject or designate. Instead the plant-like virus was being absorbed by the cells and the cells were not only changing but they seemed to multiply faster. I punched in a few commands, and the on screen display showed what lab this was in, and I quickly rushed to the lab next door with Rain following behind me.

I punched in my ID code and as the door slowly went up. I ducked under it and rushed over to one of the tables. I looked into the microscope hovering over one of our samples. My laptop was not lying. I quickly pulled out the finished Gaia virus and looked at Rain with wide eyes. She looked confused and I smiled, "Rain this is the answer! It has bonded with the DNA in that dish, and that DNA is my DNA mixed with that of Albert's."

I walked over to a nearby computer, and punched in the probability of the Gaia virus binding with my own DNA. The computer quickly calculated and spat out the answer. My smile grew and before Rain could speak, I took the small vial and injected myself with it.

Rain shouted, "Stop Alex!"

It was too late. I leaned my head back and I could feel my body changing. I closed my eyes as the virus that had been mixed with Albert's blood was now binding to my own cells. I heard Rain gasp in shock, and I slowly opened my eyes. She was white with fear but at the same time surprise. I smiled as I looked into my reflection in the metal wall. My hair had returned to its dark brown almost black color, and my wrinkles were smoothed out. To make things better, I had to take my glasses off in order to see things clearly again. The only complication to the binding was that my eyes were now that of Albert's, bright orange and cat-like.

I got up and felt my body pop as the bones were realigned and healed from aging. Rain continued to stare at me as I walked over to her, "It worked Rain! It truly worked!"

Rain's eyes were still frozen on me and I smiled as I moved in to kiss her, but as she came up to kiss me, I pulled her gun out of her side holster and pulled away. She looked confused, and I smiled. "This is another test," I replied as I pointed the gun to my shoulder.

Rain tried to stop me, but as she reached out, I pulled the trigger. I felt the bullet of her M1911 rip through my shoulder. She stopped as I started to laugh. It didn't hurt at all, and I watched as my body quickly started to repair itself as small vines ripped out of my skin and started to stitch my wound closed and my dark red blood turned into pale white skin in almost an instant. Rain couldn't believe her eyes. As much as I wanted to continue to test my theory of immortality, I didn't want to scare Rain any further. I handed her gun back, still smiling.

"Rain, go prepare my helicopter, we must report to Lord Spencer now." I ordered her.

Rain nodded and left. After she left, I started to laugh uncontrollably. I couldn't believe that I had managed to complete my research, just as I finally gave up on everything. Sadly, it would take me a few days to make another batch of the perfect Gaia virus in order to give it to Rain and Lord Spencer. Once Rain returned, we both left together, but on the way to the helicopter a huge explosion rocked the facility. Rain and I quickly rushed to the landing pad to find my private helicopter was completely destroyed and the bodies of my personal guard and pilots were scattered around the landing pad.

"What the hell?" I shouted as I looked around.

"It's been too long, Alex." A cold, but familiar voice called out from behind the flames of the ruined helicopter.

Rain pulled out her M1911 and pulled me behind her as Albert walked from around the helicopter. He tossed a small rocket launcher to the ground as if it was as light as a feather. My instincts kicked in and I pulled Rain behind me, "Rain, this is not a fight for you."

Albert laughed, "Alex, I see you have changed a lot since we last met. And you haven't aged one bit, so I can assume that you have unlocked immortality for Spencer."

I felt every muscle in my body tense as I ran up to Albert and tried to punch him. Albert grabbed my fist as I tried to swing. I tried to kick him in his side, but my speed had not caught up to his yet as my body was still combining with the Gaia virus. Albert grabbed my leg and threw me like a rag doll. Thanks to the Gaia virus, my reaction time was faster, so in mid-air I caught my balance and landed on my feet. As Albert approached me with a smirk, I pulled out my revolver and opened fire. Albert dodged them with ease, but the last round managed to hit the side of his glasses, breaking them and knocking them off his face.

Albert, now in front of me, was looking into my cat-like eyes with his own. He quickly kicked my revolver out of my hand and spun around to kick me in the side of the face. I fell to the ground and Rain screamed my name, but did not try to approach. I looked back up to Albert as he came down on my jaw with a hard left hook. I caught myself and watched as several drops of my blood hit the pavement. I slowly looked back up to Albert who pulled back to punch me again, but before he could I leaned back and both my feet landed against his knees, knocking him to the ground with me.

While on the ground within my reach, I managed to land a solid kick to his face, and blood dripped from his lip. I tried to get up by jumping to my feet, but Albert had a similar plan, and we both ended up head-butting each other. Albert had more force in his head-butt and knocked me back onto the ground. I blinked as the Gaia virus healed the gash across my forehead, just in time to see Albert lift his leg up to bring it down on my chest. I rolled out of the way as he put his foot through the pavement.

By now I was breathing heavily, but I wasn't in pain. Albert glared at me, still smiling. The flames danced as the two of us fought each other. Albert pulled his foot out of the pavement and dusted himself off. I watched as he stood straight up and started to clap. My rage filled face quickly turned to confusion as he laughed a friendly laugh, "I'm impressed at how quickly you've grown to your new found powers, however, in time your powers will out match my own, seeing how I am only but a shadow of the great Alex Wesker."

I stood up straight and dusted off my dirty lab coat, mocking Albert's actions as he had dusted off his leather trench coat. I didn't take my eyes off Albert as he walked over to a crate and sat down on it. He didn't seem hostile anymore. "What do you want Albert?" I asked.

"Honestly, I want to talk to you and see what you truly know." Albert replied.

"Speak then." I replied as Rain rushed to my side, still knowing she was outmatched if she would get involved, but wanting to be by my side.

"Very well then, but can we go inside for this will be a long story. To make things fair I will unarm myself." Albert said as he took off his trench coat and unhooked his chest holster.

Albert tossed both of them onto the ground, and I shook my head, "Albert, you are never unarmed."

Albert laughed, "That is correct, but now I'm less armed. Two on one, seems to be fair. Both of you are armed, and one of you happens to have superhuman powers. I think it's fair."

I looked at Rain and then at Albert. He had his hands in the air and his eyes closed, "Fine, but make this quick."


	14. My Betrayal (2006)

As the three of us walked back into the facility, I couldn't help but feel confused. Albert had just attacked me, and now he wanted to talk to me like we were long lost friends? Deep down, even during the fight, I couldn't help but feel that he was testing me. My ego grew as I came to the conclusion that if I had failed his test, I would have died, yet here I was walking down to the cafeteria with Albert and Rain, still in one piece. Once in the cafeteria, we sat down at a table close to the snack bar.

Albert looked around, "So where is everyone?"

"I sent them out to collect me more test subjects. Right now the only people that are here were the men you killed outside along with Rain and I." I replied.

"I see, well then I better make this quick." Albert began, "Alex, how much do you know about Project W?"

"I know that it was Lord Spencer's and my father's legacy. They were trying to become immortals and that they needed a special DNA structure to test. They kidnapped thirteen children and experiment on them using the Progenitor virus. The only two to survive was me and you." I replied.

"You're half correct. Lord Spencer kidnapped eleven children, adopted one, and created one. I was created using DNA from you and Lord Spencer. I was a test to see if Lord Spencer could steal your DNA and use it as his own. So instead of being brothers, you're more like my father."

"So Lord Spencer cloned me and him?" I replied.

"Yes, he needs to see if it is possible to replicate your DNA, which it is. I know that you want Rain to be immortal with you." Albert reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small flash drive, "On this flash drive is all the data from the Umbrella's main server."

Rain laughed as Albert offered us the flash drive, "We already have access to the main server, and Alex, you don't actually believe him, do you? He did just try to kill you."

I took the flash drive from Albert, "Lord Spencer has kept a lot of things from me in the past. Albert, however, has never once lied to me. So what is on this flash drive?"

"Well for starters, how your parents really died. Lord Spencer had them killed when they refused to give you up to him. Both your parents were researchers for Lord Spencer that he forced to marry because their DNA tested for a rare mutation that allowed them to bond with viruses, but the mutation was a recessive trait, and in order for it to be a dominate trait in a person, they would need to breed, creating you. All the other children were also tested for it and they were only carriers for the gene, but Lord Spencer needed a control group." Albert answered, not taking his eyes off Rain and I.

"So why are you telling me all this?" I asked.

Albert grinned, "Alex, I envied you from the beginning because I could tell that you were special. I know now that if I fail, you will succeed. I want to create the perfect world, one free of pain and death. In order to do that, I need to know where Spencer is hiding."

I held up the flash drive, "Why not just use this data to find him?"

"I tried that, but he has hidden himself. There was not a trace of his location, and I have searched all his estates and even tried to track his calls. They all kept leading me to you, but not to him. So I need to know where Spencer is."

I looked at Rain, and then to the flash drive, "Rain, go see if this data is real."

Rain nodded and took the flash drive from me and left. I folded my hands and took a deep breath as I rested my chin on my hands, "Let me get this straight. You want an exchange of information. I give you the bastard that killed my parents, created this world of death, and created you, for the flash drive?"

"That is correct Alex."

I grinned, "What makes you so sure I just won't take it by force and turn you over to Spencer?"

Albert didn't seem to lose focus, "I know you Alex. You are an honest and straightforward person. You won't ambush me or try to betray me."

"You've tried to kill me twice now, and why would I betray Lord Spencer?" I replied, trying to dig at Albert.

Albert laughed, "The man betrayed you from the very beginning. Don't you see? The Wesker children are nothing but pawns to him, when he should be our pawn."

I could see where Albert was getting at, but for years I had been loyal to Lord Spencer, and he had pushed me to this point in my life where I had completed the Gaia virus. I felt my mind being pulled in two. I had one choice where I could fight Albert, try to capture or kill him. That would please Lord Spencer greatly along with my research. However, Albert had a valid point. I've known Lord Spencer for years, and he has always used people as his pawns in trying to gain power. Despite all my loyalty to him, I have felt that for years that I was nothing more than a tool to be used, and once I was done with my usefulness, he would find a way to get rid of me. I took in a deep breath as Rain returned.

"I did a little hacking of my own on the back-up servers and what Albert says is all true." Rain said as she sat back down next to me.

I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. I felt anger towards Lord Spencer for he had killed my parents. My whole life was a lie. I opened my eyes and looked at Albert, "I will tell you everything, and more. I can offer you the Gaia virus as well."

Albert shook his head, "It won't work on me. I've had spies here, watching you. My DNA needs your DNA in order to bond with your virus. You are the key to immortality. I am just your shadow, but I will find my own answers. I just want to know where Spencer is."

I could respect that, and smiled, "He's in his family's estate in England."

Albert gave me a look of disbelief, "This whole time he was right under everyone's noses?"

I laughed and nodded, "He's been there since the Raccoon City outbreak. It's a fortress right now, and you'll need this."  
I handed Albert my ID card which would grant him access to all the doors inside Spencer's estate. Albert nodded, "Thank you Alex. I hope that I can finally step out of your shadow and help the human race ascend to the next level of human evolution."

I nodded as he walked away from the table and out of the cafeteria. I didn't take my eyes off the door as I spoke to Rain, "Call our friends at the BSAA and let them know where Spencer is. Don't let them know Albert is there. I want Albert to take care of the BSAA, so that when I want to finally rise I won't have anyone standing in my way."


	15. Rain Rises (Later in 2006)

About six months after I became an immortal, betrayed Lord Spencer, and killed every one of Lord Spencer's spies, my research into what Albert had given me had begun. My goal now was shifted to granting Rain my new found powers; later that same year I had finally unlocked the gene therapy that was needed to give Rain my DNA structure and my abilities. The empty lab was dark and cold. An old Rain sat on a lab table, she smelled of fear.

"Are you sure this is safe Alex?" Rain asked me.

I placed my warm hand on her cheek, "My beloved Rain, I would not take any risks with your life. I assure you this is completely safe."

She smiled weakly and I leaned in to kiss her. She was strapped to the table to avoid her moving and hurting herself. As I pulled away, her eyes looked away. I could feel her doubt in me. I had already betrayed Lord Spencer, a man that I was loyal to my whole life. Ever since I betrayed that old man, Rain and I grew apart. She questioned my resolve and my loyalties. I did not blame her, especially after the researchers and security crews returned from getting me new test subjects. I wanted to test out my new abilities on live subjects, and who better to test it on than those who worked for the man I had just had killed. I ambushed the unsuspecting subjects and killed them with ease. Rain had protested, but refused to take action to stop me.

I walked out of the large room and into the control room. I entered a few commands and the dark room light up. Hanging over the table was a larger contraption of needles and robotic arms. She looked up into the control room, scared for her life. I had promised her the powers of a god, but she feared that I would use this chance to betray her. She had a rough past, so I did not blame her, and my current actions screamed betrayal, but I was true to her, even now when she questioned my love for her. I mouthed the words 'I love you' to her, and she said the same thing to me as I flipped the switch to start the process. The machine came to life and began to work. I looked away as the needles went into Rain's bare body and she screamed.

It took hours for the process to end. For the first hour, all I could hear was Rain's bone chilling screams of pain. When they stopped, I was worried I had miscalculated something and that she had died, but the heart monitor showed that she was still alive, so I pressed forward. In order for Rain to become my goddess, I had to first give her my gift. So I held back my instincts to save her from the pain she was enduring. As soon as the control monitor read complete, I rushed out of the control room and into the lab. Rain was still passed out and covered in small holes where the needles had penetrated.

Rain was younger again, her appearance was that of a twenty year old Rain, the Rain I had fallen in love with, but her breathing was shallow and she did not open her eyes. I shouted her name at first, trying to get her to respond. When she didn't, I began to panic. Did I end up putting her in a comma, or even kill her? I unstrapped her from the table, and pulled her naked body from cold metal table. Thanks to my god-like super strength, she weighed nothing to me, and I was able to carry her to the medical ward. I sat her down on one of the beds and began to search for something to use to wake her, but since killing off my staff, the medical supplies had run out.

When I returned to Rain's side, I noticed that the small holes in her skin had all vanished and her breathing had returned to normal. I smiled as she slowly opened her eyes, "Rain, how do you feel?"

She licked her lips as her eyes full opened, "Can you turn the lights down. It is too damn bright."

I laughed, "Now you know how I see things. There will be a lot of other changes as well. You will also notice a shift in your food intake, and you will have to watch each step you take and how hard you grasp things."

Rain sat up slowly, and I helped her regain balance as she sat up, "So how do I look?"

"You look absolutely beautiful." I replied.

The only thing that had changed on her was her eyes. Her eyes were now the same cat-like eyes Albert and I shared. Her wrinkled skin had smoothed out and her grayed hair had turned back to its natural black state. Her body had regained its muscle tone again as well. When she got out of the bed, I could tell that the DNA transplant had been a complete success for she could stand on her own and every bone in her body popped back into its original place. The Gaia virus had bonded with her cells like it did mine. She now had the ability to repair every cell in her body almost instantly, but at the price of draining the life energies out of nearby life forms.

Rain hugged me and kissed me as soon as it sank in that she was now an immortal. I returned the hug and kiss with a smile, "We are now gods my love. We will never grow old and we will never die. This was Lord Spencer's vision of the world."

Rain smiled, "It's a shame he cannot be here to witness it."

I shook my head in disagreement, "That old man did not deserve this gift after all the lies he spread and all the people he hurt. Whatever Albert put that man through still will not make up for what he put me through or the world through."

Rain looked away, "So now what?"

"We wait; we wait to see what Albert does. If Albert successes in making his new world, then so be it."

Rain looked back up at me, "And what if he fails?"

"Then the world will keep on moving. I could care less about the events outside you and me. We are above petty scrabble now. We are gods now, you and I. True gods. What Albert is will never be as powerful as you or me. So we will wait and watch. Nothing more and nothing less."


	16. Kill Confirmed (2009)

It had been three years since our ascension as gods; however, Rain and I remained in the shadows. I watched from my fortress as Albert built his empire and tried to become more than a simple demi-god. The news only covered so much as the BSAA was formed and enemies of Umbrella all united against bio-terrorism. I would read things about Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine constantly coming up. Leon S. Kennedy's name was also coming up often and his rise to fame after saving President Graham's daughter in 2004 and his activities in 2005 which lead to the downfall of WilPhama with the help of Clair Redfield. Albert's partner company of TRICELL buys WilPhama. Ironically enough, while watching the world, I had taken an interest in watching Albert's son, Jake Muller. To my knowledge, Albert had no clue to the very existence of Jake, and if he had known, maybe things would have been different.

After my betrayal of both Spencer and Albert, I received word that the two of them were killed and Jill was assumed to be dead, but in 2007, through Rain's network of spies, we discovered that Albert and Jill had survived. Albert was keeping Jill alive and experimenting on her since the Raccoon City incident, as Jill had already become exposed to the T-virus. Rain's sources also informed me of Albert's new project that he dubbed Uroboros. The project, in my eyes, was closely related to my Gaia virus, but only half-way there. Before Albert's death at the hands of Chris Redfield and Sheva Alomar he must have known that the Uroboros virus was not yet complete. Just another failure for Albert and even in death his failures must haunt him.

It had only been a few weeks after Albert's death when Rain and I had left my fortress in the South Seas to head to Africa. Unlike Spencer and the rest of the world, I wanted to make sure Albert was dead. I knew that if he was still alive, that would be the best place to double check, if he was in fact dead, than he would obviously not be there. The reports stated that Chris and Sheva both saw him fall into a volcano and then shot him with an RPG, however, even with their reports backed by Jill and another's, I still wanted to see this for myself. Our plane from China took us straight to Egypt and from there it was long bus rides to Kijuju. I had Rain book it that way so that we could easily gain access to Africa, for West Africa was crawling with BSAA members, who may or may not get in my way.

Once in the small Kijuju region, the BSAA was everywhere. Coming off the small, cramped bus, Rain looked at me with concern. The two of us wore nice white shorts and light button down shirts; despite no longer feeling hot or cold, we needed to look like tourists. On top of the need to fit in, we wore dark sunglasses to hide our god-like eyes from the humans. I patted Rain on the back and whispered, "Do not worry my goddess, we will be fine."

Rain smiled at me as we passed through the checkpoint; we headed out to search for Albert's base first then we would head out to the volcano. Since the lava would have burned away any trace of Albert, if he was alive, maybe I could find some evidence that would prove that he was. After passing several patrols and very few Kijuju locals, we arrived at the location Rain's source told us to meet them at, but the place was full of BSAA members. Rain and I sat down at a corner table and waited for small waitress to come to us. She was a Kijuju local, and she didn't speak any English, but she seemed to understand it well enough to get people their orders.

It was awkward at first for she didn't say anything and Rain and I simply stared at her. That was when a tall blonde man sat down next to Rain and smiled. In a low voice he said, "She's a Kijuju local and does not speak any English."

Rain and I ordered water at first, but the blonde man had ordered three beers instead and canceled our water. After talking for a bit, he explained how even before the bio-terror attack, the water in Kijuju was horrible. After our beers were brought out, we continued to talk, and then after he finished his first beer he commented on how beautiful Rain was and left. That was the code to follow him, and we walked out as well. The three of us walked down a dark alley where he stood next to a wooden crate.

I stood behind Rain, and Rain did most of the talking, "So what is in the crate?"

"It's not what is in the crate, but what is in this suitcase." The main replied.

Rain tapped her foot, "Look, I know that I've asked a lot of you, and that you are betraying the BSAA by helping us, but I promise you that we can help you a lot more than the BSAA."

The man looked down at the metal suitcase, "I've heard that a few times, but all I care about is the money, so do you have it or not?"

Rain looked at me and I smiled, "Money is simply an object that humans value, you brought a suitcase full of all your knowledge that I need, yet nothing to protect yourself or a reason for me to allow you to live in order to betray me."

The man's eyes grew wide, "This is true, but if you kill me you lose your main access to the BSAA and all our knowledge on bioterrorism."

Rain nodded in agreement, but I shook my head in disagreement, "This may be true, but one thing I have learned from humans is that humans' value objects more than any other creature on this planet. Humans' loyalties can be broken like yours has. With that said, Rain, could you please get rid of this virus for me?"

Rain didn't look pleased, but she quickly rushed in for the kill and before he could scream, Rain had covered five feet and had a knife in his throat. The man's body went numb, and dropped to the sandy ground. Rain pulled her knife out as he fell to the ground. I grabbed the suitcase, which was locked by a simple electronic lock. I grinned slightly as I was able to hack into it with ease. Inside the suitcase was the exact location of the TRICELL facility and all the codes I would need in order to gain access. It also gave me the times of all the patrols and list of all of those who were on patrol.

After studying the information, Rain and I burned the it so that the BSAA didn't discover that there was a leak and cover their holes before Rain and I could act. We quickly went to the location of the facility and upon arrival, I was amazed that Albert had converted an old Umbrella facility to a TRICELL facility. The original facility was destroyed, but this one was still intact. We went inside and down to the basement and I froze with excitement as I realized where we were. Rain stopped as we walked down a long hallway. She turned to me, "What is wrong?"

"I have been here before. As a child, Spencer brought me here. The Progenitor virus was discovered not too far from here."

Rain and I continued down the hallway which opened up to a large room. In the corner of the room was a computer while inside test tubes were plants. Rain looked at the plants while I looked into the computer's databases. TRICELL had all of Umbrella's data and more. As I looked at the databases Rain continued to study the place when the door burst open behind us and five armed BSAA soldiers ran through. The only female BSAA soldier shouted, "Freeze!"

I spun around in the chair and Rain glared at them. The soldier asked, "What are you two doing down here? this is a restricted area."

I smiled, "I am searching for someone. Maybe you have seen him. Tall fellow, about six foot with slicked back blond hair, wears sunglasses all the time, and loves leather."

The female's eyes widened a bit as I described Albert. I continued, "He was last seen here, working with TRICELL. He went by Albert Wesker."

The woman looked at the men who were obviously under her command. She then looked back up at me, "What do you want with him?"

"I need to ask him some questions."

"Well he's dead, I watched him die."

My eyes widened as I laughed at her, "Do you have a body?"

"I watched him burn alive in an active volcano then shot him with a RPG, I'm sure he's dead."

I stood up and looked her in the eyes. My hair was slicked back now and my goatee was well kept. If I had blonde hair and shaved all my facial hair off, I would be a spitting image of Albert, or more so he would be my spitting image, "You don't seem to understand, Albert is a tricky bastard. I too believed him to be dead once, but without a body, chances are he survived somehow. Don't ask me how, but I must know facts and without a body to prove to me that he's dead, I find it hard to believe it at all. Even if what witnesses say happen."

"Believe whatever you want to believe, men take these two in for questioning."

The BSAA soldiers moved in to arrest us, but I took off my sunglasses and looked at the female, who was none other than Sheva from the reports we received. She froze as she looked into my eyes, "You couldn't be so naive and think that Albert was the only god-like being around? Rain, could you take care of the light work?"

Rain vanished and appeared in front of the four men. As they tried to open fire on Rain, she dodged the bullets and as she dodged them she quickly pulled out her knife and with each dodge a soldier went down as she sliced through the air cutting main arteries left and right. As blood rained down on Rain, Sheva was petrified. In just under two minutes, Rain had killed four well trained and well-armed men. I slowly started to walk up to Sheva, "Actually, scratch that. Albert was not god-like in anyway. He was more like a demi-god. He was so close to becoming a full fledge god, but his arrogance was his downfall. I on the other hand have ascended above the virus of humanity and have become a true god of this world."

Sheva opened fire at me and much like Rain, I was able to dodge them with ease until I was right up on Sheva. I smiled at her as I grabbed her throat and slowly lifted her up. She grabbed my arm with one hand, and with her free hand quickly pulled her knife out and stabbed me in my arm. I didn't even flinch. I smiled as I grabbed her wrist with my free arm until she let go of the knife. Once she let go of the knife, I grabbed it and pulled it from my arm. She watched in disbelief as dark green vines moved under my skin and then out of the deep wound as if they were snakes and began to slowly hardens into new skin.

"See Sheva, I am nothing like Albert. I heal as soon as my body is injured. Now, this is where you die Sheva…" I stated as I slowly choked the life out her.

Sheva struggled as much as she could; kicking me several times and punching me a few times in the face, but nothing she did fazed me. I watched as she gasped for air and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. Her dark skin turned blue, and she went numb in my arms. Once she went numb, to make sure my prey was dead; I snapped her neck and threw her body to the side like a rag doll. I looked back at Rain who was covered in the blood of Sheva's men. I walked over to her and grabbed her hair. Pulling on her ponytail, I kissed my goddess. Despite not wanting to believe it, I felt truth from Sheva. Albert was dead this time, and there were no tricks. We might be gods, but I'm pretty sure lava wins every time.


	17. A Interesting Proposal (2010)

After having my mind set at ease about Albert's death, Rain and I had returned to our fortress in the South Seas to our children, and we continued to watch the world evolve and the human race continue to try to destroy each other. The only thing that suffered more than the human race's desire for power was the planet itself. My research in the completed Gaia virus and its effects on the environment and life forms came to the conclusion that the Gaia virus was the counter-virus to the true virus; the human race. I felt that if the human race became too much of a danger to the planet, I would strike and rid the planet of her illness, but until then I continued to research and study the Gaia virus.

With the help of Rain, we were able to develop the Gaia virus to the point where we were able to control the Titans completely. No matter where we were in the world, we could command legions of Titans at once, and because the Gaia virus was active in our bodies, the Titans never once tried to attack us anymore. The fortress was now swarming with Titans for I felt that their small cages were more of a prison to our children than a home. The fortress was their home now, and they were our guardians. A few times lost sailors or even terrorists attempted to use my fortress as their base, but the Titans quickly devoured the invaders. During a stormy night in 2010, a single female arrived on my island. When she appeared on the security cameras, Rain quickly ordered the Titans to stand-down.

"Rain, what is it? Why are you denying our children a meal?" I asked her from my chair next to her in the security room.

"Alex, the woman on the cameras… it's Ada Wong, one of my main spies in the world. If she's here, then this means that something big is happening. We should hear what she has to say. Without her we would have never heard about Albert or know anything about the BSAA." Rain replied.

I cupped my hands under my chin and glared at the cameras as the woman approached my main hall, "Very well my goddess, we will meet her in the main hall. I do not want her here very long, it will upset our children."

I knew very well that the Titans had little to no emotions, but to me it didn't matter. Rain and I spent our whole lives to create the Titans, so tempting them with a meal was the same as taking away a child's favorite toy, only to play with it in front of them. Rain had talked to me a few times of the effectiveness of Ada Wong and how useful the woman was, but I had never met the woman, so I was interested in what she would have to say.

Rain and I walked down the dark hallways of the fortress which led us straight to the main hall where our guest would soon be. I was wearing a long black leather trench coat, with a tight black leather vest. My heavy boots echoed against the concrete floor. Rain was wearing a black tank top, and a tactical vest. She was armed with her trusted M1911 while I had a hidden Colt Python revolver. Besides our clothes, my jet black hair was slicked back, while her black hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail. We walked side-by-side now, as she was no longer needed to protect me. Once we entered the hall, there was a single large chair in the room now, which I had dubbed as the Throne of the Gods. I sat in the chair and Rain stood by my side as the large doors opened to the large room.

An Asian woman walked in. She had a very revealing silk dress on with a red scarf. She looked very young, but smelled unnatural. Rain picked up on it quickly and pulled out her M1911, "Who are you?"

"Why I am Ada Wong, Miss Ocampo." The woman replied.

"Ada does not smell like you do. The Ada I know is human with trace amount of the T-virus, you are not her. So I ask again, who are you?" Rain demanded, taking the safety off her M1911.

The woman put her hands in the air, "So you caught me. My real name is Carla Radames, and I have come here to ask for your help."

Rain did not move and I simply glared at her, "Alex Wesker, through the underworld, I have heard of your legacy, but I did not believe it. So I came to the last location you were believed to be, and sure enough I come here to find you are still alive. Judging by your eyes, you have managed to become superhuman like Albert and even were able to pass it on to your side-kick."

Before Rain could say anything, I stood up and clapped, "So you know a lot about me, but I know very little of you."

"I was a researcher for the Simmons family for years working with the t-Veronica virus, G-Virus, and Progenitor virus. I am the creator and Queen of the C-virus." Carla replied.

I looked around as the S class Titans appeared from the shadows in the forms of my former guards, "Very well then, why come to me for help? If you know of my history, than you should know that I have no interest in the world."

Carla looked at the S class Titans, then back up to me, "Albert was a colossal imbecile and a fool for what he was doing, but you are not Albert. You are the legendary Alex Wesker, the immortal. I know that you have unlocked the key to being an immortal, and I want what you two have in order to become the Queen of this world."

I laughed at the woman who was trying to impress me, "Albert was my blood, and I didn't even lift a finger to help him, what makes me think I will help you or even let you leave here alive? You humans all assume that I care about you, but all of you are nothing but insects to me. For the last year I've had several bioterrorists come to me thinking that I would assist them, but all of them became dinner for my children, so why should you be any different?"

Rain lowered her weapon finally as more S class Titans appeared and were all surrounding Carla now. Carla didn't seemed fazed by it, which made me respect her a lot more, "I didn't expect anything, but in the back of my mind, it told me to approach you and attempt to ask for something. You of all people should understand what it feels like to be lied to your whole life and used by those you trusted. If you don't want to be by my side and help me become the Queen, then at least give me a chance to do so by sharing with me any of your knowledge."

I was impressed. Carla had hit me at the one thing I did understand. Through my psychic link to the Titans I ordered the them to back down and they vanished again into the shadows. I looked at Rain and then slowly walked towards Carla, "I admit, you have won my acceptance, however, I will not assist you other than sharing with you the knowledge I have gathered over the years. You will have it all, and I hope that you are smarter than Albert."

Carla bowed to me, and I walked passed her, "Follow me to my labs; I will give you more data than you have ever seen. I hope it helps."

The two of us walked alone to the labs where I gave her all the data I had collected and I allowed her to leave. Rain had disapproved for I had risked revealing our location and even existence to the world, but when I looked at Carla, she reminded me of how I was back when I was human and had just discovered that Spencer had lied to me my whole life. However years later, I discovered the knowledge I gave Carla did not help her in any way for she failed in her attempt to become Queen of the world, but she did managed to get her revenge on the world. Her war against the world did help me in the long run, because it revealed the locations of Sherry Birkin and Jake Muller. After years of trying to track them, but the governments covering their tracks, I had finally found the two. In my eyes Sherry and Jake were demi-gods in their own rights, and with my guidance, they could become gods like Rain and I, but I wouldn't seek them out just yet.


	18. Ada's Choice (May 5, 2014)

A year has passed since Neo Umbrella and Carla attacked. During her attacks across the world, it seemed like Carla's dream of becoming the queen of the world would actually come true, but she started to get sloppy after attacking China, which would lead to her death. This came as no shocker to me, but after her death, the world seemed to forget its place and began to rebuild. I felt that I could no longer sit quietly and let the humans kill the earth. I had Rain call in her top agent, Ada Wong. The three of us met in London, England.

Rain and I were wearing dark clothing. I had my hair slicked back, wore dark sunglasses, a long leather trench coat on, a dark vest, and black pants. Rain was wearing a similar outfit, except her hair was pulled back in a long ponytail and she was wearing a black t-shirt, a tactical vest, and only a leather coat. The sunglasses were dark enough to cover our god-like eyes. The two of us sat at a small café, waiting for Ada. The people in the café were all talking and had no idea what I had planned.

Ada walked into the café peacefully. She was wearing a red coat, a tight blue shirt and blue jeans. I could not help but notice how much Carla looked like Ada, as if they were identical twins. Simmons was truly an obsessed man. Ada walked slowly up to our table and sat down, "Hello Rain, it has been a while."

Rain reached over the table and shook Ada's hand, "That it has. Ada, I would like for you to meet…"

Ada interrupted as she reached out to shake my hand, "Alex Wesker, the prodigy of Project W and the last of the living Wesker Children. I know who he is."

I looked down at her hand, and then back up into her eyes, "My reputation precedes me."

Rain began to speak again, as I continued to look at Ada who slowly pulled her hand back. I would not allow myself to lower myself to the human's level, even in a simple greeting. If it wasn't for Rain, I would have simply wiped out the whole human race, but Rain kept me from that plan of action. She convinced me that if we took out the humans' leaders which were here in London, we could get the humans to follow us. I found her logic sound, but questionable. Humans naturally wanted to rebel against authority, and they would rebel against us, but it was worth a shot.

"Ada, I wouldn't have called you here if it wasn't important. Alex needs access into the United Nation council meeting here in London."

Ada's eyes grew wide, "You aren't thinking of attacking the United Nations are you?"

I folded my arms and looked around the room, "It does not concern you. Either you can get us into the United Nations or not."

Ada sat back in her chair and followed my stare, then when she looked back me, she froze with fear again. I looked back at her, my face still showing no signs of emotion, "I heard you were the best spy in the world and that you lacked the emotional drive to care about anything but your job. I see that information was wrong."

Ada got up, "It's not that, Alex. Every job I have taken from anyone, including Rain, was for the greater good. I have been trying to help people from the start. That is why I betrayed Albert, and that is why I betrayed Simmons. I see no reason to start another war."

I folded my hands and knocked my glasses down a bit to show her my god-like eyes. As soon as she saw my eyes she froze again, "Ada, the war has already begun; with or without you."

Rain looked at me then back at Ada, "Look Ada, I am sorry for asking you this, but I assure you this will be the last time I ask you for anything. Over the years, Alex has built up a fortune. If you help us, we will give you everything we have. That will be more than enough for you to help anyone you want, and you could finally stop playing this game of cat and mouse."

Ada shook her head, "Money has no meaning to me if it is blood money."

Before Rain could explain my plan, I began to laugh, "Just as I had expected. The great Ada Wong is trying to save the human race, yet the human race is the problem. Don't you see Ada; the very thing you are protecting is killing the thing you should be protecting; the earth. Without the earth, the human race will die. I plan on putting the human race on the correct path to save and redeem them. If you don't help me, then I will get in there myself. Without your help though, a lot of people will die. With your help, the very leaders who have condemned the human race to death will themselves be killed."

Ada sat back down and took a deep breathe, "What will the deaths of the leaders of the United Nations accomplish?"

I finally took my sunglasses off and sat them on the table. Rain looked at me, and then around the room. Everyone had frozen in time, but not at me. Rain looked back at me, "Alex, you didn't?"

I began to laugh, "Ada, you have two choices; help me get into the United Nations peacefully or you can watch each and every one of these helpless people die and turn into my pets as I storm the United Nations."

Ada's eyes widen, "You can control the transformation and infection?"

Rain looked at her and nodded, "Yes Ada, I give you my word that he can. During the C-virus incident, Alex managed to combine his Gaia virus with the Las Plagas. He not only can control the transformation, but destroy the infection altogether."

Ada hung her head low, "Very well… You win Alex."

I smiled, "Good."

I put my sunglasses back on and everyone unfroze and continued what they were doing as if nothing had happened, "I look forward to your help. Just remember, if you betray me, I will not hesitate to kill you. Unlike my demi-god version, Albert, I am not a fool."

I got up from the table, and Rain, who was obviously mad at me for my deception, got up shortly after I did. As I walked past Ada, I slipped a note into her coat pocket which gave her the location of our hotel. Rain and I left the café without a word and walked quietly back to the hotel. Once in the hotel, Rain tried to smack me, as tears rolled down her eyes, "You lied to me Alex! You told me that you were willing to do this peacefully!"

I had grabbed Rain's wrist in mid-air, and pulled her close to me so she could look into my eyes, "I know I lied to you, my goddess, but I am a man of my word. I knew that Ada would hesitate to start another war, for it is only human nature to either destroy or protect. After you explained Ada's past and showed me her information, I noticed that everyone she betrayed, she betrayed them because they were trying to destroy the world or take it over. I needed an ace up my sleeve. So I had infected the café's food and coffee with the Gaia virus before we arrived. I had no intention to turn anyone in there into Titans, but I needed something to force Ada's hand."

Rain continued to cry, but out of anger, "And what if she called your bluff?"

I smiled, "I had a second ace. The chief was not the chief anymore. He was an S class Titian I had pose as a chief. I would have had him come out and fake a transformation. If there is one thing I am, that is a man of my word. I would never lie to you, my goddess."

As I said it, I could feel her pull away, and she wiped her tears, "I should have known you were playing a dangerous game, but had it planned out. I'm sorry that I doubted you."

I patted her on the head, "It's fine, but just remember that you promised me that if the humans to resist, that we can go my path."

Rain nodded, "If they resist, than your path will be the only path we can take; they will want us killed."

I smiled and got ready to kiss Rain as a soft knock echoed the small hotel room. Rain walked over to the door, "Who is it?"

"It's Ada… I got you all the codes and clearances you need…"

I smiled as my body shook with excitement. Everything was going as planned, and better.


	19. I Finally Strike (May 5, 2014)

After getting the codes and clearances from Ada, Rain and I went to the United Nation's headquarters in London. I had asked Ada to join us, but she had declined and vanished without a trace. Rain assured me that she would not betray us, but in the back of my mind I knew she would. On our way to the headquarters, we passed several convoys of United Nation soldiers. None of the soldiers seemed too worried about the two of us. Once we managed to weave between patrols, we arrived at our destination.

The building was very large. Next door to it were Big Ben and the English Parliament building. Rain and I went to the underground parking lot, showing the security the clearance badges that we had and continued to through the parking lot without anyone bothering us. The parking lot itself was crowded with limos, each one flying a flag of one of the many nations that were with the United Nations.

Once on the empty elevator, Rain pushed the big button that had a number five on it. This was where the nation's leaders gathered. Once the elevator kicked to life, Rain looked at me, "So this is it; your big moment."

"Not just mine, but yours as well, my goddess." I replied looking at our reflection in the shiny metal doors, "And don't forget why we are doing this. We are doing this for Mother Gaia, this planet. Without her, there would be no life."

Rain looked away. I knew she didn't agree with me completely, but no matter what she was loyal. I just could never tell if she was doing it out of duty or love. Either way, Rain had become my goddess and I knew that she would never betray me. The elevator stopped and the doors opened. Rain and I were greeted by several armed guards. I looked over at Rain and smiled.

"You two are under arrest!" A soldier in the back shouted as four of his men got down on one knee and aimed M-16 assault rifles at Rain and I, "I don't know how you discovered this meeting or how you got ahold of the clearances to get here, but this is the end of the line for the two of you."

Still looking at Rain with a smile on my face, "Rain, my goddess, could you please take care of these fools."

Rain vanished from the elevator and the men all froze with fear as she appeared behind the line of four and in front of their commander. Her combat knife was drawn; the knife was touching her forearm and dripping with blood. The four men didn't move, but slowly fell to the ground. When they did, blood sprayed from their necks as a single slash through their jugular vein appeared. The commander turned to run, but I took one step and I dashed over to him. In a split second, thanks to my ability to move faster than the human eye could see, I appeared in front of him.

He stopped and tried to scream, but I quickly grabbed him by the mouth and lifted him up. He struggled as I slowly squeezed against his jaw. He reached out and pulled out a small Desert Eagle, but before he could aim it, I rammed my free hand through his chest "Can't have you alerting the others that we are here just yet."

The commander's body went limp as I pulled my now blood covered leather glove out of him and threw him to the side. Where his heart was, was now a huge hole, and splattered across the wall was chunks of his heart and bone. Rain slowly put her knife back into it's sheath which was on her left vest strap. I turned around, swinging my trench coat in the air, "We are behind schedule my dear Rain."

The hallways were full of United Nation soldiers, all of which Rain and I took out with ease. By the time we made it to the end of the winding hallway, the hallway and the carpet were stained read with the blood of their soldiers. I now stood in front of a large wooden door. I closed my eyes as Rain took point. I could hear the United Nation leaders talking about their new bill. Thanks to my hacking skills, I had discovered that they were mass producing a cure for all the viruses that Umbrella had help produce, either by them or through what was left of years of Umbrella research. Even if this bill passed, the Gaia virus had no cure, for once it was in a person's blood, it could lay dormant for years, just waiting for me to awaken it. Thanks to the powers that Rain and I had, I could even reawaken T-virus and G-virus cells that were once thought to be cured.

I looked at Rain and nodded, and she kicked the door in, sending a rain of splinters through the air of the large meeting room. Everyone one froze as Rain and I walked in. The United Nation leaders' personal guards all opened fire on Rain and I. We split up into two groups. Rain took the men to her left while I went right. This was when we finally returned fire. Rain unleashed heavy fire from her two M1911s while I returned fire with a Colt Python. By the time we had reappeared at the other end of the room, all the guards were killed. I wasn't hit once, but I noticed that Rain had a small gash in her cheek. The leaders in the room watched as Rain's body quickly registered the wound and from under her skin, vines tore through her cheek and quickly hardened into her tan skin.

Rain's sunglasses were also broken from when the bullet grazed her, so she took off the sunglasses that were barely hanging on by one arm. The room was cold with fear as her god-like eyes looked at them. I scanned the room. The room was large, and in the middle of it was a huge round table. Hanging over the table was a map of the world, with lights of who was here. I smiled and jumped up onto the middle of the table. Everyone's eyes were now on me as I held up my blood covered glove to the globe of the world.

I began to tell them my speech. "The world is a beautiful place; however there is a virus that plagues it. That virus is the human race. For centuries and for millenniums the human race has killed millions of animals and plants, drained the earth's resources, and polluted her skies and waters."

I began to walk around the table, and everyone's eyes followed me, "Furthermore, you humans wage war against each other for the sake of power and land, which causes the earth to suffer even more and scaring her to the point where nothing can ever heal her, but when the earth finally strikes back with disease like AIDS, SARS, H1N1, and even the very man made virus such as of the T-Virus, G-Virus, and Las Plagas, human kind continues to thrive, evolve, and destroy."

I stopped back in the center of the table, and slowly took off my sunglasses and eyed everyone in the room, "But not anymore, for I have come to protect this planet and destroy virus that is the human race. I am the god of this new world and protect of this planet. I am Alex Wesker."

After my speech, the leader from the United States stood up, "Alex Wesker, you are a mad man and crazy to think you can attack us like this!"

I turned my head to glare at him over my shoulder, "You humans are all the same. You think you have all the power in the world, but you are mistaken."

I vanished and appeared next to him, "Let me show you what true power is like."

The older man from the United States pulled out a small handgun that was hidden in his boot, but before he could turn around, I grabbed his shoulder and dug my nails into his skin. My nails grew and quickly pierced his skin. Blood dripped down his arm and he dropped his small side arm and screamed in pain. His veins began to bulge as the Gaia virus was being pushed into him through my nails much like a small bee injecting a person with venom though it's stinger.

I pull my hand back, breaking my nails off. The leader continued to scream from pain and fell forward against the table. His veins began to tear through his skin and harden into dark green vines. All the leaders got up as the United States leader began to bash his head into the table in a fit of madness, until his forehead began to bleed. Then after about a minute of that, he finally fell to the ground. The room had grown silent, until one of the female leaders screamed as the United States leader rose up but his head was attached to a body made completely out of blood covered vines that were alive.

"You all will be my first step in showing the human race what the power of a true god is like." I stated, and the once human leader lunged forward and attacked the British leader.

Rain vanished and blocked the only exit as the leaders tried to run for it, the leaders one by one fell and become Titans. The German leader, a feeble old man, crawled under the desk and next to me. He reached out and pulled on my trench coat. I looked down at him as blood and bone splattered against the walls as the Titans fed and multiplied. The old man's cold blue eyes looked into my god-like eyes, and they were frozen with fear.

"Please Alex, spare me. My country can aid you greatly in creating your world." The old man stated as he held on my trench coat.

I looked at him with an emotionless face, and then slowly smiled, "What do you think you're country could possible do to help me that I can't already do?"

The old man's eyes widened as a Titan grabbed his leg and pulled him under the table. He screamed as blood and bone shot out from all sides of the desk. I began to laugh as the room grew silent. I turned to Rain who was still blocking the door, but her eyes were sad. I walked over to her, held her jaw with my blood soaked glove, and kissed her. She pulled away first, and I smiled, "Our first steps to a peaceful world is at hand. Now to release the Gaia virus in each capital and eliminate the governments."

I walked over to the desk and sat down in one of the desk chairs. While sitting I pulled out a small PDA device from my pocket and punched in a set of numbers. The device turned red and the word "ACTIVATED" flashed on the screen. I turned around in the chair to face Rain, and she slowly walked over to me and sat down next to me. All the Titans slowly walked over to me and froze in place; I looked at Rain and smiled at her blood covered face. In a matter of hours the world would fall into chaos, and finally look to me as their god. Once that came about, I could finally put a stop to this planet's destruction. I knew that the humans would try to strike me down first, so I would wait to see what the humans would do.


	20. My Ultimatum (May 5, 2014)

After activating my master plan, Rain and I sat as we listened to the outside chaos. The missile meant for London landed about three blocks away from our location. I listened to the military try to fight against those who became children of the earth and began to attack other life forms. The military would be powerless against my attack, and in the eyes of the humans, this attack would be just another bioterrorist attack. I looked at Rain and grinned, "Could you bring me the camera gear, it is time this world see the face of their new god."

Rain, with regret in her eyes, got up and left the room. I could tell that unlike me, she still allowed her human side to dominate her goddess self. We had the power to destroy everything, but she felt that humans could change if given the right shove. As much as I wanted to eradicate the virus that plagued earth, I didn't want to upset my goddess. So I humored her humanity, and was willing to spare the humans if they bowed to my rules. I, however, knew that her humanity was a weakness, but a weakness I could work around. Besides, if the humans fought back, I could easily crush their rebellion.

Rain came back a few minutes later with a tripod and a camera. She set it up and plugged the camera into my PDA, and while she set everything up, I put my sunglasses back on and made sure that I looked presentable to the world. After putting in a few codes, the PDA connected to my main servers in my fortress in the South Sea, and began to hack into all the media networks. After it registered that the hack was complete, Rain started to film.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen of the world. What you are currently witnessing is the dawn of a new world. All the superpowers in the world; whether it is politically, economically, socially, or religion purposes have all been attacked, but for what reason and by whom?" I stated as I sat in my chair.

I stood up and smiled, "The reason your superpowers have all been attacked is simply, the human race is no longer welcomed here. You all have destroyed this planet with your pollution and wars. The number one cause to all of earth's problems can be traced to the human race. Without any natural predators, the humans have overpopulated like deer without wolves. Much like the beaver, you all build massive buildings and use resources around you, but unlike the beaver, you don't stop. You just keep using and using, and when that resource is out, you look to find a new resource to use up."

I began to walk around the large round table, "For those in high command, you think this attack is nothing more than a bioterrorist attack, but that is where you are wrong. This is war. I want to show my might to the world, in the biggest way possible, and what better way than to surprise all the world powers. The creatures that are created from this attack a not your typical zombie now are they? You keep shooting at them, but they just keep coming? They spread like wildfire and infect anyone they come in contact with. These are my children, and should be respected as such. With a snap of my fingers, they will stop attacking all those who do not pose a threat to them. That means if your men stop shooting them, they won't aggress or even move."

I snapped my fingers, which sent a psychic link to the Titans to stop attacking. I didn't need to see them to know that it would work. In my mind I could picture Tokyo, Berlin, London, Moscow, Washington D.C., Rome, and Mecca all crawling with Titans, but then they all freeze like statues, "Now if the military will cease fire and meet me here in London, we can prepare your terms of surrender."

I turned my back to the camera and held my hands behind my back. At this time I was at the far end of the camera and the far end of the round table. "But surrender to whom? Who am I and why should the world bow to me?"

I took my sunglasses off and turned to face the camera. My god-like eyes burned bright red as I stared into the camera which I knew was being sent to every news broadcast and all over the web by now. With my eyes looking at everyone through their computers and TVs, I vanished from view and reappeared in front of the camera, "I am Alex Wesker. Many of you may remember a former corporation by the name of Umbrella. Well I was an employee there at one time working very close with Spencer, the Birkins, the Ashfords, and of course, Albert Wesker. However, the company went under and all the employees were arrested. Albert tried take over the world but was stopped by the BSAA. What you all didn't know was about my existence. Spencer kept me hidden from the world and covered my existence as best as he could for I was working on his personal project, the key to immortality."

I backed up from the camera a bit and sat back down, crossing my left leg over my right leg, "I ended up betraying Spencer for betraying me, and watched as Albert tried to take over the world. However, he was stopped by a group of humans. Do I seek revenge? No. Unlike Albert who was a clone combining my DNA with Spencer's very own DNA, I do not wish to control anyone or rule anyone. I simply want to protect this planet that you all seek to destroy!"

I crossed my arms and leaned back, "The remaining leaders have five hours to give me your answer. Will you bow to me and look to me as your new god, or will you be eradicated? You have five hours."

Rain cut the feed and looked at me. I smiled at her as she walked over to me and sat next to me, "Our new world is starting today. Soon the humans will bow to us and we can finally save this planet."

Rain rested her head on my shoulder, not saying a word. I could feel her despair growing. It worried me that if the humans did fight back, that Rain would not have the mentality to fight back. I didn't want to do anything to upset my goddess, but we had sat back for far too long and allowed the humans to go unchecked.

Hours passed, but after about two hours of waiting, the phones in the United Nations chambers began to ring off the hook. Several big countries swore loyalty to my cause. Countries like Russia, China, Japan, Iran, Germany, and England all swore to hear me and follow any and all rules I placed on them. I agreed to remove the Titans from their lands, but only after all their weapons was destroyed. Just after I got done talking to England, another phone rang again but this phone was different. It was in the gore and shredded clothes of the United States United Nations leader's cell phone. I walked over to it and answered it, "Hello, the person you are trying to reach is currently helping me make the world bow, how may I help you?"

"Alex, this is BSAA director, Richard Reeds. We here at the BSAA are prepared to fight you till the bitter end. We've fought people like you before and we will continue to do so until the bitter end." The man at the other end replied.

"If you didn't fight me until the end, then you wouldn't be the people I thought you were. Your agents killed Albert and saved the world from Neo-Umbrella. If you didn't have a fighting spirit after this, you would have lost what little respect I do have for your agency. I am still in London in the United Nations chambers, feel free to send the best agents you have at me. They will only be tools to me and to help me demonstrate my powers." I replied into the phone as I hung up on him.

I then crushed the small plastic phone into pieces as I looked over at Rain, "Rain my love, we will be having company soon. Prepare the children."

Rain nodded and much like me began to link up with the Titans to put them on alert for aggressive behavior from humans. I sat back down, waiting to see what the world famous BSAA would throw at me. In the back of my mind, I was hoping for Chris Redfield, the man who killed Albert and helped destroy Neo-Umbrella. If I was lucky, Jill Valentine would be with him as well and be out of hiding. Only time would tell.


	21. BSAA Fights Back (May 5, 2014)

After the BSAA director called me, I could hear jets overhead as the city of London fell under attack from the BSAA agents and an unknown military. I listened to the sounds of gunfire and the screams of soldiers outside the building. Rain and I waited, and within minutes, several armed soldiers rushed into the room, "Alex Wesker, give up! We have this building surrounded!"

I began to laugh out of control as the ever so loyal Rain, vanished from my side and reappeared behind the soldiers. The men turned around, unfazed by her disappearance act, and opened fire on her position. Rain quickly jumped backwards, and over the armed men. As she flew through the air, she spun upside down and upholstered two M1911s and returned fire. Each of the soldiers went down as each round met its mark. The twelve men quickly turned into two men. As soon as Rain landed on the floor, the men spun around to shoot her, but I quickly leapt from my chair and grabbed both men by the throats.

As I grabbed them, I lifted them into the air and slammed them into the wooden floor. The force of my slam cracked the wood under them and crushed their throats completely. After watching the life fade from their eyes, I turned around to see if Rain was alright, and she seemed fine. I walked back over to her when a man shouted my name, "Alex Wesker!"

I turned around and smiled as my hopes were answered. Standing in front of me was a very buff man, pointing an M-16 assault rifle at me and Rain. His hair was short and dark red almost brown. Next to him was a blonde haired woman with a small 9mm Beretta, "Jill and Chris."

The man froze, "How do you know us?"

"I know just about everything. I know you are the man that killed Albert. I also know that Jill was a hostage of Albert, and judging by her appearance an experiment of gene therapy."

I looked back at Rain, and couldn't help but worry that if I wasn't as skilled as I was, I could have failed at the gene therapy. It was only a theory that Albert came up with, and I was the first to try to use it. Rain wasn't a test subject, she was my goddess. I shook my head and looked back at Chris and Jill. I couldn't be stuck in the past. I succeeded in giving my beloved Rain the powers of a god, and we were now on the path to unite the world under our thumb.

"So you know a lot about us, and yet we know nothing about you." Chris replied, still pretending to hide behind his rifle as Jill checked the other soldiers.

"Don't worry Jill, they died rather quickly and painlessly. However, the same cannot be said for you two if you stand in my way." I replied as she checked their pulses, "I like you a lot Chris. Out of all the other humans, only a few of you stand out to me. You and Jill are two of those humans. You have stood against all odds, and always seemed to come out on top. However, that ends here. If you fight me, I will kill you."

"I've heard that so many times from so many people like you. You think that because you unleash a virus you're a god…" Chris ranted, but I quickly interrupted him.

"I don't think I am a god, I know I am a god." I replied as I snapped my fingers.

Chris and Jill turned around as the sound of something wet slid across the floor behind them echoed the halls. I grinned, "I'd like to introduce you to my newest child, and its name is Hydra."

As Chris and Jill looked, a huge vine like snake appeared from around one of the corners. It had three long snake-like heads. Its skin was made out of bloody green vines, and its teeth were white fangs. The creature had no eyes, much like the Titans. Chris and Jill quickly began to open fire on Hydra. I walked over and sat down next to Rain as I watched the two fight. Every time they injured Hydra, it quickly healed. The small hallway quickly became covered in the creature's dark green blood,\ as they continued to fire their weapons at it and dodged its attacks.

Just as the fight was starting to get good, the floor around us collapsed from Hydraa's weight. Rain and I landed on our feet, as Chris and Jill landed awkwardly. I took in a deep breath as Hydra landed but was cut in half by the glass wall it fell on. Chris got to his feet first as Jill struggled to get up. Chris dusted himself off and looked at me, "So much for your child."

Hydra tried to move, but it was too damaged, and slowly it withered and died. I didn't feel anger or grief for my loss, but more disappointed. Two humans were able to take down months of research and creation, in a matter of minutes. I took off my trench coat and tossed it to the side, and cracked every bone in my body, "Rain, which one do you want?"

Rain looked at me then out at Chris, "I'll take soldier boy there, he might actually be a challenge."

I laughed and smirked a bit. I knew she would hold back for she was doing her best to not kill anyone anymore, but she was failing for anyone who threatened me, she would dispatch without a thought. Jill managed to get to her feet, but not before I rushed her and tackled her into a nearby pillar. Chris dropped his rifle and pulled out a sidearm, but as he turned to shoot me, Rain appeared and grabbed his extended arm, flipping him over and onto his back. I looked over to see him gasping for air as the hard concrete floor knocked the air out his lungs. I then refocused on Jill who was getting up.

"I am going to enjoy killing the failed experiment of Albert and ending part of his legacy once and for all." I said as I walked over to Jill.

Chris shouted her name as she tried to shoot me several times, each time I side stepped each round. As soon as I appeared in front of her, I smiled and grabbed the gun right out of her hands, tossing it to the side and then kicking her in the gut hard enough that she was airborne. She landed on her hands and knees, coughing. Chris shouted her name again, but stopped as Rain kicked him in the side, demanding that he get up and fight her.

Jill looked up at me as soon as she managed to catch her breath. A look of determination shined in her eyes. I couldn't help but feel gratified by the thought of me ridding her of that determination before killing her and her partner. I grabbed her by her throat and lifted her up off the ground. As soon as she made eye contact with me, out of nowhere she stabbed with a knife. For the first time in a long time, my body registered pain, and I pulled back as the knife cut into my shoulder. Dark green slim-like blood poured from my wound.

"Damn, I'm impressed." I replied, as I pulled the knife out.

Jill watched as I quickly healed, and threw the knife to the ground. She looked to where her gun was and then back up to me, "You've become one of your own monsters!"

I started to walk towards her and she slowly retreated backwards until a single pillar stopped her. I had her cornered. I could hear Chris and Rain boxing back and forth, but Rain seemed to have the upper hand. I enclosed Jill by putting out both my arms and she turned her head way. I sniffed the air coming off her, "I can smell Albert's blood coming from you. That's why you vanished for so long. You were having nightmares and doubts about everything, weren't you?"

Jill spit in my face, "Stop dicking around and just kill me already!"

I wiped my face and smiled. I could sense t-cells in her spit, but not active t-cells, dormant from a t-virus infection. I smiled, for I could use her against Chris. The Gaia virus would reawaken the t-virus in her and combine with Albert's DNA, giving me more power and the ability to control Jill. I got ready to try to reawaken the t-virus inside Jill when a massive explosion shattered the floor we were on, and we were all thrown around the building. Debris was flying everywhere making it hard to see. When the dust settled, Rain and Chris had been separated. Jill lay under the collapsed ceiling, and I was looking at everyone from across the room. My clothes were completely ruined as my blood stained the leather, and across my chest my vest was burned away.

I forced my healing body up and surveyed the room. The fight had been interrupted by a bomb dropped from an unknown source, most likely a plane. I called out to Rain, "Rain, we are leaving! This place is no longer my concern."

Rain jumped up and quickly rushed to my side, I looked out at Chris, "Chris, we will meet again on the battlefield."

Chris forced himself up. He was badly beaten and busted. His face was covered in blood and bruises. I glanced over at Jill, "However, I leave you with a parting gift."

I winked at Jill, and as soon as I did she began to scream in pain. I watched as her eyes began to transform into that of a god, but she fought it. I could only imagine the pain she was going through trying to fight the burning inside her. Another explosion rang out in the distance as Jill broke through the ceiling and screamed. She looked at me and then at Chris. Chris looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Have fun playing with your former partner." I said as I turned to walk away.

"Alex what have you done to her?" Chris shouted at me.

I stopped and turned to face him, "I've turned her into a demi-god. Albert had transplanted his DNA into her, without knowing that she had been infected by the t-virus at one time. Thanks to that and the combination of my DNA that Albert had, I can control her and turn her against you."

I looked at Jill who I could tell was still fighting me and the t-cells. I looked back at Chris, "Have fun you two."

"Alex!" Chris shouted at me as I walked away.

I felt bad that I was not going to be able to watch Jill rip Chris to shreds or be able to watch Chris kill Jill out of self-defense, but that would be fine by me. For now I needed to meet with my new found cult leaders and have them gather their men. We would be marching on BSAA nations and take this war to them.


	22. The Cult Forms (May 7, 2014)

After my rise to power and the BSAA attack in London, Rain and I left a broken London to return to Berlin, Germany, where several countries had agreed to join my side and gather. Rain and I waited in the Berlin capital building for two days as the BSAA began to organize into a well-armed alliance with several western nations, listening to the sounds of BSAA planes as they flew overhead trying to get behind my lines, but were quickly shot down by my allies' weapons. The room where the Prime Minister used to stay in was huge and well lavished. As I walked around the large bedroom, Rain walked in through the large wooden door.

"All the leaders that are willing accept your terms are here, Alex."

"Good" I replied, "I will be there shortly."

After a brief moment of overlooking the large world map in my room, I devised a plan to share with my newly formed cult. I left the room and Rain followed behind me. The hallway was full of guards, but each one of the guards were S class Titans in disguise. Down the long and winding hallway, we arrived at a large open two-story room. I walked into the room and looked down at a large round table with several men and women sitting around it. I leaned against the guardrail as I spoke, "Welcome everyone. We are so glad that you've decided join us."

Everyone looked up at me but no one spoke. I could see the fear in their eyes as I slowly started to walk down the winding stairs against the wall. Once I reached the bottom of the staircase, their icy fear became palpable. A tall, old man bowed before me, "Welcome Lord Wesker, we are pleased you were willing to take us useless humans in under your wing."

I smiled, "It is fine Commander Rosenthal."

I walked over to the table and sat down. Commander Rosenthal and Rain stood behind me. "I understand the fear you all have for Rain and me, but I assure you all there is nothing to fear any longer, just as long as you all follow my laws and orders without any questions."

I looked around the table and no one seemed to object, "Our goal is a simple one: protect this planet. Your race has ruled long enough and has caused our planet much grief. However, the planet is a forgiving one, so those willing to stop their greedy ways will be allowed to live."

I turned to Rain and she began to speak, "As you all know the Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance, or BSAA, has declared war on Alex and me. Several countries including the United States, Canada, Spain, and France have all agreed to take up arms against us. Alex and I do not want to see any more bloodshed then we have to, but since this is war, we understand that there must be some destruction. Russia, your goal will be to invade the United States through Alaska. China, though your population was cut in half with our demonstration, you will be fighting a two front war with India and Japan. Germany and England, you will be fighting against the French and Spanish forces. All the Middle Eastern countries that have thrown aside their differences to join us, your job is to try to get the other Islamic nations to fold and also insure that the BSAA forces in Africa don't use the land or sea to invade our territories. And of course our South American forces, you will push up through Mexico to help Russia invade the United States."

I could see that the leaders didn't agree with fighting the BSAA or their newly assembled army, but it was either fight against them or have the Titans inside their bodies destroy them from the inside out. Sadly the Titans inside the BSAA controlled areas were all destroyed by BSAA troops despite their fast regeneration abilities with fire and explosions; fire still harmed them and could even kill them.

I got up and turned my back to everyone, "There are a few nations out there that refuse to take a side on this matter. Until the BSAA is taken care of, these nations are useless and no threat to us, however, if they send any aid to the BSAA nations, I want them wiped from the map."

Everyone agreed and I left the room. Rain and Commander Rosenthal followed me. The three of us walked back towards my bedroom,and stopped in front of the door. I looked back at Commander Rosenthal, "Commander…"

"Yes my Lord?"

"You have been a great agent inside Germany for how many years now?"

"I have served you and Umbrella for thirty long years now, and will continue to serve you until you tell me otherwise."

I smiled and opened my bedroom door, walking back to my private room. The Commander did not enter, rather he waited in the doorway. Rain continued to follow me. "Commander, is there something you would like to share with me?"

"There is; I have located the two targets you ordered me to track a few years back. The BSAA is guarding them."

"Good, they are the BSAA's ace in the hole. Take them out of the picture, then there is no way we will lose."

"So what are your orders my Lord?"

"Rain and I will go after them. This is too delicate to send our troops. Thank you for your services Commander."

The Commander bowed and left as I shut the door. I turned to Rain who had walked over to the table and was drinking some wine. I walked over and wrapped my arms around her waist, "What are you thinking my goddess?"

Rain was looking at the map, "Is there any way we could end this any faster?"

I glanced at the parts that she was looking at; the BSAA territories, "You're worried about the lives of our enemies?"

"I'm concerned with you."

"Me?"

"Ever since we became…. Gods, you have slowly been losing it. I'm worried that you have forgotten what it is like to be human."

I spun Rain around, but not out of anger, but out of respect. Her bright god-like eyes stared into mine. I smiled, "I won't lie, I have forgotten what it means to be human, but you haven't. That is why as long as I have you by my side, I will never overstep my goals and I would never break my bond with you."

Rain looked away, but I brought her face back up by holding her chin and I slowly kissed her. She returned the kiss, then slowly pulled away, "Alex, I know that you would never want to hurt me, but I feel like I'm losing you more every day. Have you looked outside? This capital is in ruins. Every capital is like this since the missile attacks. Billions of people died just so we could show our power and the powers of the Gaia virus. That isn't something the Alex I knew would do."

I walked away from her and the table and out to the balcony that overlooked Berlin. She was right. The capital looked like something out of an old 80's apocalyptic movie. The buildings were all destroyed and a few were still burning. Scattered throughout the streets were empty cars and military vehicles. In the distance I could see several Titans walking around the city, hungry but denied their prey by my psychic link. Those who survived the attack were allowed to live since Germany joined my side.

I took in a deep breath, "Rain, the old me was only interested in knowledge and immortality. Now that I have both, I have to protect the things I hold dear to me, which are you and this planet. I could not allow the human race to destroy this planet any longer, for without it you and I would die along with them. So with my powers I plan on reigning in a new era. One that is of peace and prosperity, but also one that protects this planet."


	23. Target Acquired (May 9, 2014)

After my forces were given their orders, Rain and I quickly mobilized and left Germany to head to the United States where our targets were currently hiding at. The BSAA would have them heavily guarded but this would be a simple matter. Before leaving, Commander Rosenthal had given me even more details. The two targets were in two separate locations. One of them was in the Middle East fighting our forces, while the other was hiding in the United States. I felt the need to go after the one in the United States only because she would be easier to hide from me, while the other would be easy for me to find for he was too rebellious and too powerful to keep locked away.

The helicopter ride to New York City was a long one, but easy enough for us to sneak past the blockade of ships. Once in New York, we landed near the Statue of Liberty. As we got out of the helicopter, the BSAA troops ambushed us. Rain quickly dispatched them.

The sun was just rising and the bay was covered heavily in fog as a lone boat crawled up to the Statue of Liberty. Once the small boat touched the island, a single woman walked out. She was in full tactical gear and had a gas mask on to cover her face. Rain and I walked to the boat and got into it. She then pushed off the island and we began to slowly drift away. While on the boat, the three of us did not speak until we finally reached Manhattan. The city was very quiet, but in the distance I could hear tanks moving and the march of several hundred soldiers patrolling the streets.

Rain and I left the mystery woman behind as we searched the city for our target. Rain went north while I went south. As I searched I found a small camp of BSAA troops in Central Park. I smiled as I walked out of a dark alley as two soldiers nearly walked past me.

"Hello gentlemen." I said as I walked up to them.

As they turned around I quickly pulled out my Colt Python revolver from inside my trench coat and shot both of them. The loud echo of my gun bounced off the walls of the skyscrapers, and everyone in the camp turned to me and shouted, "He's here!"

Hundreds of soldiers rushed at me, and I was quickly surrounded. In one of the open tents I could see a man getting ready to radio for backup. I quickly vanished and appeared behind him. The man turned around just as he hit the talk button on his radio. I quickly shot him in the face, killing him instantly, and the force of the bullet ripped right through his head in into the radio, destroying it. "I can't allow you to make any unnecessary phone calls. Now to the issue at hand, if you all tell me where she is, I will allow you to live."

The men quickly ran up to the open communications tent and surrounded me. One of the commanders got ready to give orders to fire when a soft voice called out, "Stop!"

The men quickly turned and I smiled as a single white female walked out from one of the nearby tents. She had short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She wore normal civilian clothes, but at her side was a small 9mm handgun. "Alex, if it's me you want, then here I am."

"Well aren't you the spitting image of your mother, Sherry Birkin?" I replied.

"Don't do this Sherry, he will kill you!" The commander shouted.

I quickly took aim and shot the man in the head. Sherry shouted just as all the soldiers began to open fire, ripping the tent to shreds. I dodged each of the bullets as I danced through the air. I only had a few rounds left, so I used what I had left in my revolver, and once the firing stopped, three out of the hundred soldiers were dead, but they were all reloading now. I vanished and began attacking them with hand to hand combat. Sherry shouted and began to run over to where I was now breaking arms, legs, and necks with such force that the bones were ripping through the skin. A few soldiers were lucky enough to die instantly as I kicked a few in the chest so hard that I stopped their hearts. In a matter of minutes and a few gun shots later, the whole camp was destroyed and Sherry was in tears on the ground next to the dead men.

I was covered in blood from the soldiers and couldn't help but laugh at how easy the soldiers fell. If only Chris was here to see it, but he was off in Africa fighting the war. If my intelligence was correct from Ada, there were no top agents in the United States. Jill was still MIA to the BSAA, but little did they know that she was here the whole time, helping me infiltrate the BSAA as my little pawn. As I approached Sherry, I couldn't help but thank Albert for giving me such a great pawn like Jill.

Now that I was near Sherry, I could feel the G-virus. She was just like me, one of the few people who could bond with the viruses that Umbrella had created. "Dear Sherry, we can do this the easy way or the hard way."

Sherry looked up at me with hatred in her eyes, "You monster!"

Sherry quickly pulled out her handgun and began to unload the clip. As each round was fired from the gun, I easily side stepped each one. Once the clip was empty, I reached out and grabbed it from her, "You are a special individual, it would be ashamed for you to waste your god-like abilities for nothing. Join me like your father would."

"What would you know about my father!?" Sherry shouted as I pulled the gun out of her hands.

"I knew your father probably better than anyone else. Your father wanted to save this world just as much as I do now. He'd want you to carry on his legacy and defend what is right."

"She is defending what is right!" A voice shouted out at me.

I turned around just as the male's voice shouted, "Sherry, cover your eyes!"

Sherry did as she was instructed and a bright flash of light erupted from an unknown source, completely blinding my god-like eyes. As I was blinding, several gunshots echoed through the park, and I felt several bullets rip through my body. They were from a high caliber weapon; the force of the impact actually pushed me backwards. My eyes were slowly readjusting, and once I could make out shapes I could see Sherry had taken off and that a man was standing in the distance with a heavy machine gun. He had stopped firing as I fell backwards in a pool of my blood.

I was looking up at the sky as the man tossed the weapon aside and began to approach me. I was already healing, but there were a lot of wounds to heal. It would take a little time before I was back at full strength. I slowly gotten to my feet, "You are the first human to actually damage me this badly."

"No surprise there." The man replied.

I recognized him from the files, "Leon S. Kennedy, I was under the impression you were in Asia."

"You were wrong." Leon said as he pointed his handgun in my face and pulled the trigger several times.

Each bullet found their mark, and I imagine my face looked like Swiss cheese by the time he was done pulling the trigger. After he was finished I fell back down on the ground and listened to him walk back to Sherry, "Are you alright?"

"I am, thanks for saving me Leon."

As I listened to the two, I could sense Jill and Rain close by, and hearing the heart warming welcome the Sherry and Leon were having, I couldn't help but start laughing. Leon and Sherry turned to me, and quickly reloaded. Leon shouted, "Doesn't anyone stay dead?"


	24. Sherry is Kidnapped (May 9, 2014)

Leon and Sherry were stunned as my laugh echoed the camp. Leon quickly reloaded as I got to my feet. I took off my sunglasses and smiled, "I am a god, and you cannot kill a god!"

Just as Leon pointed his gun at me, I vanished and appeared in front of him. Leon tried to move but as he stepped back, I uppercut him. The force of the blow sent him airborne, but as he was in the air, he managed to move his weight and kick me in the face, knocking me backward. We both landed on the ground at the same time. He landed on his knees as I landed on my back. As I started to get back up again, Leon opened fire from his position. Three bullets lodged themselves into my shoulder, and two in my gut.

After firing several more times, but missing, I jumped up and vanished. Leon didn't move, and his eyes were scanning for me, but just as his eyes noticed me, it was too late. I reappeared next to him and kicked his gun out of his hands, and reached down and grabbed him by his hair. Leon pulled out a knife that he had in his tactical vest and slashed at me, cutting the skin on my chest. I punched him in the chest and knocked him pack a few feet. I looked down at my shirt was now covered in my blood and had a huge gash across it.

"Leon!" Sherry shouted as she started to run over to Leon who was coughing up blood

Just as Sherry took a few steps, the woman who had helped Rain and me sneak into New York appeared and grabbed Sherry and Leon looked up to see who was holding her. Sherry head butted the woman, causing the gas mask to fall off the woman's face. Leon froze as long blonde hair flowed out of the gas mask. "Jill, what are you doing?" Leon asked as he forced himself back to his feet.

"Take it that Chris didn't tell you that Jill had turned traitor and works for me." I stated as I walked over to Jill now fully healed.

Jill's god-like eyes were void of any emotion and any thought. I could still sense that she was trying to fight my link over her, but my power over her was too great. I patted Jill on the shoulder, "Jill, be a doll and take Sherry back to the boat. Wait for Rain and me to catch up."

Jill quickly let go of Sherry and then knocked her out with a chop to the back of her head. As Sherry fell to the ground, Jill caught her and vanished. I smiled as Leon stumbled after Jill and Sherry. I stood between him and the escaping Jill, "You've lost, so just do what any good human would do and die."

Leon pulled out a second handgun and opened fire at me. This time I was ready and dodged each bullet. As I dodged I slowly made my way to Leon, and once I was in front of him, I grabbed his arm and hit him three times. Once in the wrist to knock his weapon free before kicking his knee to knock him off balance. I kicked him in the gut to knock him back. As he fell, I let go of him. Leon was laying on his back, trying to move as I walked over him.

I was now standing over him, smiling. "Out of all the people I've fought, you've given me the most trouble, so I can't say that I won't enjoy killing you."

I reached down to finish him off, when I sensed a dormant Las Plagas in Leon. I stopped moving and started laughing, "So the rumor was true. Ada tried her best to cover that information up, but in the end she failed."

"What?"

"Oh, you didn't know? Ada has been working for me this whole time, spying on everyone, even Wesker and Simmons for me. She's been the best agent in my arsenal. She's gathered data on every current man-made virus and all the world events for me as I stayed hidden from the prying eyes of humanity. It must hurt knowing that the woman you love betrayed you yet again." I stated as I closed my eyes to reactivate the dormant Las Plagas in him.

"Over my dead body!" Leon shouted as he quickly wrapped his legs around my arm, and knocked me off balance by applying force to my arm.

I quickly fell, and I felt him snap my arm. I opened my eyes to see that he had completely broken my arm to where the bone had torn through the skin. Leon rolled back and started to run for his gun. I got up and pulled out my revolver, "You would have made a great pawn, but you done pissed me off, die Leon!"

Just as I pulled the trigger, Leon rolled to the side and reached for one of the dead BSAA soldier's weapon. I quickly turned to fire again, when a huge explosion blinded me. The bullet I fired at Leon had reached a bunch of gas barrels, causing them to explode. The huge fire ball lit the whole camp, and the bright light caused me to look away for a moment. By the time I could look back, Leon had grabbed the soldier's rifle and was running to take cover behind an armored Humvee.

"You will pay for that."

"Will I?" Leon replied.

I heard him pull something metal out of something, and I watched as a small round object flew out from behind the armored Humvee. It landed in front of me, and I growled just as it exploded in front of me. The force of the grenade exploding sent me back and into the communication tent. The back of my head hit the table the radio was sitting on, knocking everything over. My leather trench coat was completely ruined and covered in large holes. The end of it was even on fire. I could feel my body trying to heal from the burns and shrapnel of the blast, but it would take time. I couldn't move for one of my legs was missing completely, and my other arm was also missing.

"Damn you Leon!" I shouted as my body finally registered that I was hurt.

I could hear Leon walking toward me, when Rain finally made it to me. Rain was standing over me and had a MP5 pointed at Leon. Leon froze and was pointing an M-14 at her. Neither one moved, Rain's god-like eyes staring right into Leon's. Rain had seen better days; her hair was no longer neatly tied with her hair glove, but wild and hanging freely. Her tactical vest was cut and been shot all too high hell. I could tell she had to fight her way to me.

"Drop your weapon." Rain ordered.

"That isn't going to happen." Leon replied.

Rain squeezed on the trigger, but didn't fire. I could tell that she didn't want to kill him. I was in no shape to fight, so I resorted to shouting at Rain, "What are you waiting for? Shoot him!"

"This is your last warning, drop your weapon." Rain ordered Leon a second time.

Leon's eyes broke eye contact and he looked over at the dead soldier next to me. My eyes followed and I saw what he was looking at. The soldier I killed had grenades on his belt. Rain's eyes followed his and, as Leon opened fire at the grenades, Rain dropped the MP5 and grabbed me. Just as the grenades exploded from the impact, Rain and I were gone. Rain had me in her arms as we ran through the city.

"What are you doing woman? You could have killed him!" I shouted out of anger.

"I could have, but then Ada would have left our side. If you can convert him to our side by using the Las Plagas, which will give us time to continue using Ada."

"Not anymore…" I said looking away from Rain.

Rain stopped and looked at me, "You told him didn't you?"

We were far away from Central Park and almost too where Jill would be, "Yea…"

"What were you thinking?"

My eyes widened as Rain's disapproval was clear in her voice, "Leon should be dead by now so don't you get pissed at me!"

Rain closed her eyes, and continued to run towards Jill's location. My body was not healing fast enough for me to walk just yet once we arrived to Jill's location. Jill was standing over Sherry who was still knocked out. My anger towards Rain's defiance faded quickly as my mind quickly realized that I had still won. With Sherry under my thumb, all I need was the BSAA's other super weapon, and I would be able to finally achieve my goal.

As Rain and I got into the boat, I could hear tanks and other vehicles pulling up. Several soldiers jumped out of the vehicles and ran towards us. I looked up as a large man walked out of the crowd of soldiers, "Jill! Stop this!"

"….Barry…." Jill whispered.

I forced my link to get stronger over Jill, and she collapsed and screamed, "Jill, be a doll again, and kill them all. Once you're done here, burn this city to the ground much like they did to my children."

Jill vanished and began fighting all the troops as Rain and I pushed off the shore and began heading back to the helicopter. I was shocked that Jill managed to break my link for a brief second. I was deeply worried that she was going to take control and switch sides. With me giving her the same powers that Rain and I had, that would be very dangerous for me. The BSAA would have a god on their side, so with any luck, the BSAA soldiers would kill her or she would kill them. Once back at Statue of Liberty, Rain quickly loaded Sherry and me into the helicopter and ordered the pilot to take off. The farther we got, the harder it was for me to sense Jill.


End file.
